The Only Adrenaline Rush Without Explosives
by Contour Queen
Summary: There is more to life then Quidditch and pranks, and Oliver Wood, the Weasley twins and their friends are about to find out just how adrenaline pumping a world of war romance can be (PoA-post DH).
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One

The Hogwarts Express

Lillian Blake ducked and weaved her way through the platform, looking for a mass of red hair.

"Lilly..." Her sister, Siseal panted, trying to keep up with her twin. "Where are you going?"

"Looking for Fred and George." Lillian shouted back, her shoulder length, dark brown hair shifting with her quick movements. She stopped suddenly, nearly causing her sister to crash into her, and sighed in relief when she spotted Fred and George's towering frames.

"Oi! Weasley!" Lillian shouted, George looked over his shoulder at the female twins and grinned before nudging his brother. Fred turned as well and raised his hand in a wave.

"Blake!" He called back in greeting. "We've got a train-cart all picked out, we were just waiting for Lee." Fred turned his attention to Siseal. "You'll be joining us, won't you? Not going to betray your true house."

Siseal looked to the ground, letting her long hair fall over her face. It was the same color as Lillian's, but she kept it long, so she could easily hide her face. "Yes. I suppose. If you'd like. I mean I didn't have plans to sit anywhere else that is..." She peeked through the part in her hair at George before blushing furiously.

"Just sit with us." Lillian sighed, hoisting her bag onto the train, following after George who was showing them to their seats.

"There you two are..." Juliet Blake sighed, bumping into her younger sisters in the train-cart hall. "Mum said you forgot these." She held out two small sacks of gold, spending money for the year. When Lillian reached for hers, Juliet quickly pulled her hand back. "Ah, Lilly, mum has an added referendum to yours. If she gets wind that you spent _any_ of this on joke items that land you in detention all of the money is to go to Sissy. Understand?"

"Whatever," Lillian grumbled, snatching the gold out of her elder sisters hand before dodging around her, after George.

"Keep her in line, will you?" Juliet asked Siseal, running a hand through her short, messy hair as she watched the unruly twin disappear.

"That's impossible, you know that." Siseal said with a small smile.

"Just... _try_?"

"HEY BLAKE!" A voice shouted from down the cart. Juliet looked up to see Oliver Wood waving her down. Her small smile turned into a grimace.

"Fuck..." Juliet muttered upon noticing the group of Gryffindors from her year. "Be good, not that I need to tell you that." She said to her sister before hurrying to another cart.

* * *

Standing in the train cart hall, Maxwell Whistler was leaning against the wall. He had a book cracked open and was quietly reading to himself, waiting to be waved down by someone he knew. When he could hear one of the Blake sister's voices he closed the book and proceeded to head that way. "Sissy!" He called to his housemate. "Roger got us a compartment over here if you want to sit with us." His smile was wide as usual and his blond hair was styled with the utmost care.

Siseal looked back at George before turning to Max. "I... I just said I'd sit with them... I can come visit or...or you could come with us I suppose?"

"Woah what's causing the blockade?" Fred asked, appearing with Lee Jordan. "Not trying to steal Sissy away, are you, Whistler?"

"I'm sure he's not _stealing_..." Siseal muttered, she looked to her twin for help.

"Do what you want." Lillian snapped before heading into the compartment George was holding open. Siseal chewed on her lip.

"They can fit too, can't they, Fred?" She questioned softly. Fred looked over the Ravenclaw boy and then into their own compartment.

"It'll be a tight fit..." He said, not really wanting others to join.

"I don't want to impose. Honestly. Sit where you want, love. I'll just have lots of time with Roger. I know I'd enjoy that." He said with a wink towards Siseal. "I'd never steal Ravenclaw Blake away Weasley. You have my word."

Fred slid past Siseal into his own compartment.

"You know they could fit." Lee said, taking a seat next to George who was occupying a spot by the window.

"Hardly," Fred said, collapsing next to Lillian who was sitting across from George. "Hey, get this, Percy is Head Boy this year! George and I got a hold of his badge and enchanted it."

"It says _Big Head Boy_ now." George explained. "He can't figure out what charm we used so he can't change it back. He's got to request a new one."

"Shouldn't be too hard to break into his room and charm that one too." Lillian chuckled, imagining the rage on Percy Weasley's face.

* * *

Trailing behind his older brother Viktor Anderson whined about where he had to sit on the train. "Why can't I sit with you for once? I mean NOTHING ever happens on the train and it's ALWAYS boring..." He rolled his eyes as he followed Shawn Anderson through the wall to the platform. "Come on Shawn you know you want me to." He teased his older sibling.

"Seriously Vik if you don't quit asking me I'm going to stick you in a train car with Ivy." The elder Anderson said, referring to their childhood friend who'd been sorted into Slytherin only a year after Shawn had joined the Hufflepuff house. "Besides, I just spent _three_ hours with you helping you pack."

"You're kidding she's _scary_!" Viktor gasped, mind stuck on Ivy.

As he said that the red haired female appeared behind the Anderson brothers. "Who's scary Viktor?" she questioned before placing her hand on Shawn's shoulder. That was Ivy Rayne for you, popping up out of nowhere when she was referenced.

"Go sit with your own year Viktor. I'll see you at the Hufflepuff table tonight. Now go harass Potter or someone." Shawn stated slightly annoyed at his brother. With that Ivy and Shawn disappeared into the train to see if they could find some seats.

* * *

The door to Juliet's compartment opened and in poured three unwelcome Gryffindors.

"There you are, Blake, why'd you run and hide when you saw us?" Oliver asked, sitting across from her.

"I don't enjoy being around narcissistic, big-headed, prigs." Juliet offered honestly. "Or cheating Keepers, for that matter."

"Oliver didn't cheat." Jacob Booth said, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to his friend. "It was a fair kick, your fault you didn't block it."

"He kicked a Quaffle all the way across a Quidditch field at _thirteen_! That's not physically possible!"

"I'm right here!" Oliver said, looking bemused at the argument going on around him.

"Just go," Juliet sighed, "Hufflepuffs only."

At the word Hufflepuff, Shawn popped his head into the cart. "Ah, hello there miss Juliet. Mind if Ivy and I join you? I promise she'll be on her best behavior."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Anderson." Michael Nicholson said, looking at the Slytherin sixth-year standing in the doorway.

"You're more than welcome," Juliet said, "with any luck it'll drive this lot out."

"Usually when Shawn promises something about me, I keep to it." Ivy stated towards Michael. She glanced the male over before taking a seat next to the window. Shawn dropped into the spot next to her.

"Nothing could do that," Oliver said, crossing his leg over his knee. "I've been looking forward to this all summer." He looked straight at Juliet, his brown eyes glittering. "Talking Quidditch. You're the only one around here that really knows what they're talking about."

"I'm the only one around here that knows how to play." Juliet crossed her arms.

"I've got an unstoppable team." Oliver said, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"You've got a couple of good Beaters, I'll give you that. Your seeker is only good because he's young and small. Your Chasers have the occasion to be decent, with a little more practice they might even be good. But your Keeper is just terrible."

"Our Keeper is the best," Oliver said, "he's talented, does well in school, and is very handsome."

Shawn shook his head, listening to them go on as they had for the past few years. "Hufflepuff is gonna make it this year. Sorry, Wood."

"Every time you say you're going to talk Quidditch, I get excited," Jacob said, "then it just turns into this bitter rivalry argument between you two."

"If it helps, I never understand what any of you are on about." Michael shrugged, being one of the few that didn't follow Quidditch, professional or otherwise.

"Hufflepuff isn't going anywhere." Oliver dismissed, "Your Captain is one of your youngest players, he has no idea what he's doing."

"Diggory is an excellent Seeker." Juliet defended.

"Just once," Jacob continued, knowing no one was listening to him. "I'd like to hear a comparison of professional teams. Or maybe an unbiased one of the school teams. _Hey, Jacob, what did you think of that play Ravenclaw made last match? Oh, not much, they just got lucky, really._"

Michael placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm going to tell you now, mate, it'll never happen."

* * *

Lillian stretched in her seat. "So, who do you think is going to take the Quidditch Cup this year?" She asked the compartment.

"Don't remind us," Fred wined.

"It's Wood's last year, he's going to work us to death just to get his hands on that thing." George sighed, imagining the hours of practice he had ahead of him.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Siseal said quietly.

"Always the optimist," Lee Jordan laughed, "Wood is going to kill them, mark my word."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Lee." Fred said, shoving his friend lightly.

Lee stood and stretched. "Well, I said I'd find Alicia and Angelina, better get on that, with any luck I'll miss the Prefects rounds."

"I'll go get Roger and Max," Siseal said, standing up.

"What for?" Fred asked.

"Well, there's room now..." She said softly.

"Eh, no harm in bringing them in." George shrugged. "Maybe we can convince Davies to quit the Quidditch team, that'd be one problem off our backs. Wood's all riled up about him."

* * *

A few compartments down, however, Oliver would not admit that he was _all riled up _about Davies.

"Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance." Oliver dismissed, "They've got the same problem you lot have, a fifth-year for a captain. They're unreliable."

"You would know," Juliet said, rolling her eyes. "Must just be a problem in your house. It seems like every Gryffindor is on edge of a major mental breakdown. Someday you'll realize you all have Narcissistic Personality Disorder and the house will disappear."

"We have what now?" he asked, looking confused.

"Muggle thing," Jacob explained.

"Ah, should have known," Oliver shrugged. "Muggles have the weirdest names for sicknesses. What's that one...? Cinderella?"

"That's a children's story..." Juliet said slowly.

"Well, there's something that gets your southern bits all a tizzy."

"Chlamydia?"

"Bless you."

"You know, Wood, your Quidditch team has Potter. He's a great Seeker, but he has had a few issues the past two years. Do you think he will be able to handle what's going to happen this year?" Shawn asked.

"Potter's on top shape. All of my teammates are." Oliver said. "The last few years we lost on technicalities. They canceled the matches last year and the year previous Potter got himself stuck in the Hospital Wing. None of that is going to happen again."

"And what, you guys don't have a backup Seeker?" Shawn questioned as he stretched his legs out.

"Blake's sister can fly pretty well. I've seen her practice with the Weasley twins. I'm sure she'd jump at the opportunity to play for us."

"Don't you dare," Juliet growled. "It's already hard enough knowing my sister is one of you self-centered jackasses, don't make me utterly humiliate her on the Quidditch field too."

* * *

Siseal carefully opened the door into the compartment that her fellow Ravenclaws were in.

"Siseal, good to see you!" Roger Davies greeted with a wide smile. "Nice to be able to talk rather than send letters, eh? Much quicker."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Siseal said with a small smile. "Umm, the other compartment we're in has emptied out some. I was wondering if you... if you'd like to join us?"

Max smiled when he saw Siseal in the doorway. "You sure?" he asked, looking to Roger for his input.

"A bunch of Gryffindors?" Roger scrunched up his face in contemplation. "Ah, hell, why not? It's always good to build bridges with our fellow students! And someone has to be the first one to extend their hand and say 'hey there new friend!' Though I have been doing that for five years without making much progress..."

Shaking his head, Max shrugged. "I wonder how the Weasley's summer went. Come on, let's go!" Max stood up and grabbed his small duffle bag before walking past Siseal so Roger could get his things.

* * *

Opening the door, a blonde girl popped her head into the compartment. "Hey Jewels! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kane Spruce said, a seventh year Hufflepuff girl. "Bumped into Shawn's little brother, said you were down here. Anyone get a chance to see the Falmouth Falcons and the Kenmare Kestrels?" she asked, sitting to Juliet's left.

"Thank you," Jacob mouthed to the sky.

"I wasn't able to go to the game itself." Oliver shook his head. "My dad and I listened to it on the radio. Couldn't believe how close a game it was."

"Getting close to deciding who's going to be playing the World Cup, innit?" Michael asked, trying to put his hands behind his head.

"Dad's already talking about getting tickets." Oliver laughed.

Shawn just shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep hanging out with you lot." Shawn laughed. "Got any idea on who it might be? I mean the last few matches have been really close."

"Really, I think it's a stupid sport." Ivy stated quietly to herself.

Juliet gasped and Oliver grabbed at his chest, clutching his heart.

"H-how!" Juliet sputtered.

"There's nothing more exhilarating or important than Quidditch!" Oliver cried.

"You can't blame her, not when you get on about it like this, Wood, it bores everyone." Michael shrugged.

"Thanks, Nicholson," Oliver rolled his eyes, "you lot just don't appreciate the evolution of the Golden Snitch from a bird to a ball with _flesh-memory_."

"Or how the hundred-fifty points to the Seeker that catches the Snitch came from the hundred-fifty Galleons you'd get for catching the bird." Juliet added.

"Brooms, they're awful. I hated lessons back in first year." Ivy stated, shaking her head as she remembered fainting halfway up in the air. It was lucky Madam Hooch was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ivy's never been one for brooms," Shawn added. "Just uses Floo Powder to get anywhere."

"Eh, don't worry about them, Ivy. They're too involved with their obsessions to see how others might feel differently." Kane chimed in before looking to Jacob. "Did you get a chance to see the match?"

"_Obsession_?" Oliver repeated. "I'm not obsessed. I'm... infatuated."

"Infatuated is the term you'd use when talking about a woman." Jacob pointed out.

"One in the same," Oliver shrugged, "a fine Quidditch match is like a fine woman, wouldn't you say, Jewels?"

"Don't call me that." Juliet said, looking flustered. "And no, I wouldn't. I'm of the opinion you're more infatuated with your own ego than the game _or_ any woman."

"And here they go again," Kane shook her head. "Could the two of you get along for just a moment?"

"Yes, Jewels, can't we just get along?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"No." Juliet said sharply.

Shawn dropped his head. The two of them would never let up with the way things seemed to be going. "Enough about Quidditch and whether the two of you should get along. It's been the same conversation with slightly different words for the last four years." Shawn rolled his eyes before looking over at Ivy who was staring out the window. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"I should have just sat with the other Slytherins. All this lot talks about is Quidditch and how Wood and Blake can't get along. Seriously, it's annoying."

The compartment door was thrown open, revealing a tall, red-haired boy with a small group of students behind him. A pin was glittering on his chest.

"Never knock," Percy Weasley lectured the new Prefects. "Knocking alerts them, gives them time to hide banned paraphernalia."

"Ah, the star of Gryffindor house!" Michael extended his arms. "Perfect Percy Weasley. How was your summer, mate? Nice pin you've got there." He gestured to the pin sitting on Percy's robes, directly under his Gryffindor one, which read _Big Head Boy_. "Suits you."

"These," Percy sneered, turning to the Prefects behind him. "Are delinquents. You'll not likely find them in a well-paying Ministry job, I can assure you of _that_."

"Good to see you too, Weasley." Oliver nodded, "good summer then?"

"Spectacular, thank you." Percy said curtly.

"Shove it Weasley. You've got nothing on Miles Bletchley." Ivy stated as she looked over the snobby Gryffindor. "All you ever do is find it necessary to go after people. Even if what they're doing is harmless fun."

Percy's ears began turning red. "You can expect a detention when we arrive at school. Come along," he said to the Prefects, shutting the compartment door.

"Sometimes I wonder what happened there..." Michael muttered, shaking his head. "The rest of the Weasley's turned out fine.

"Sit down, Ivy, you're being obnoxious," Shawn hissed after Percy left. "Why do you always have to do that? I mean seriously, your brother might have been a hard ass to you but that doesn't mean you can dish it back to other people who didn't do anything." He shook his head. He tried to be there for Ivy, but she had the tendency to run things farther than they needed to go.

"What's going on?" Michael muttered, getting up to look out the window. "The train's slowing down... we can't possibly be there yet."

"You guys, there's ice creeping up the window..." Ivy placed her hand on it, trying to look out, but it was pitch black outside, and the frost wasn't helping. "Shawn..." she whispered, eyes widening. Darkness, her other fear.

"Calm down, Ivy, I'm sure it's nothing." Shawn said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on with her?" Kane asked, looking to the younger girl staring blankly out the window.

"Ivy's dad was locked up in Azkaban when she was a kid. The visits weren't easy." He explained.

"I've got to find Siseal..." Juliet said to herself as she stood up and headed out of the compartment.

"Hey, Blake—" Oliver started, but was cut off by the door slamming shut. Frowning, he followed her into the hall. She was half way down the car right as the lights flickered and dimmed. Swearing, Oliver reached for his wand, lighting up the hall. When he looked back to Juliet, it was to find her staggering away from a cloaked figure that appeared be drifting a few inches off the floor. Without considering what the potential consequences might be, Oliver took off down the hall, throwing Juliet behind him.

"Wood, what are you—!"

The hooded creature paused, as if looking the seventeen year-old boy with his illuminated wand over. It seemed to decide he wasn't worth the trouble because the thing turned around and headed to another car.

"Well..." Oliver coughed, tucking his wand away as the lights came back on. "I think it's safe to say you owe me one." he finished with a grin.

Juliet just glared at him. "This is what's wrong with you Gryffindors!" she shouted, shoving Oliver. "You run in without thinking about the consequences of your actions! What if it hadn't flown away?! What would you have done then?! Just shaken your lit up wand at it?! What if that just aggravated it and came after _both_ of us?!"

"A small _thank you_ shouldn't be that hard to muster!" Oliver shouted back, the two were beginning to draw attention.

"Hey! HEY!" Shawn shouted, stepping out of the compartment to look for his own brother. "Shut UP!"

Juliet shot Oliver one last glare before continuing on to find her sisters, Shawn at her heels.

When Oliver stepped back into the compartment it was to see the Slytherin girl holding her legs close to her chest. "Sh-Sh-Shaw..." she whispered as she started shaking with fear. "M-Michael..."

"She okay?" Oliver asked, gesturing to Ivy who was now whispering so quietly no one could make out what she was trying to say.

"I think she'll be all right, the worst is over, right?" Jacob said as he pointed to the lights that were flickering back on. "Heard you shouting. Blake wouldn't say thank you, huh?" he teased as Oliver sat back down.

"Shove it, Booth," Oliver growled.

* * *

When Siseal returned to the compartment, Fred and Lillian were looking over a game of Exploding Snap.

"Ah!" Lillian cried, seeing a play. She threw a card atop Fred's pile, causing it to explode in his face.

"Dammit!" Fred shouted, rubbing smoke out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Weasley, maybe someday you'll catch me on an off day." Lillian said, sliding closer to Fred to make room for their new arrivals. "Though that's rather unlikely, seeing as I never seem to have them." She finished with a grin.

"I'll win one of these days," Fred muttered, crossing his arms.

As Max made his way into the compartment he accidentally bumped Lillian in the face with his bag. "Oops. My bad." He put his bag up top and took a seat near the window. "So... how was everyone's holiday?" He said, trying to make conversation.

"Oi, Whistler, apologize," Fred said, gesturing to Lillian who was rubbing her face.

"Don't bother with it, Fred, you know Ravenclaws can do no wrong." Lillian growled.

"Now, now, none of that." Roger said, giving a hearty laugh. "The train ride is like a sanctuary, no house points of Quidditch rivalries here, eh lads? Just a good old friendly chat!"

"Git," Lillian whispered to Fred, causing him to snigger.

"Hey, I said my bad. I'm sorry, Lilly," Max said meekly.

"We went to Egypt to visit our brother, Bill," George said, gesturing to himself and Fred. "Pretty fun, put some beetles in Bill's soup. The look on his face was priceless."

"Oh, poor Bill," Siseal said softly, covering her mouth. "That must have been awful."

"Ah, he'll survive." Fred dismissed.

"Did you get to go to the pyramids?" Max asked George.

"Yeah," George said, "tried to lock Percy in one, he was being such a prat. Mum saw us though. Thought for a moment we were going to be sent back home. Either dad talked her down or she thought better of it."

"She would have come back to a half demolished house, I'm sure." Lillian teased, George made a rude gesture in her direction, following it with a friendly smile.

The compartment door opened and a small blond boy appeared at the door. "Has anyone seen Trevor? Neville is missing him again..." Viktor asked the compartment, wondering if the older students would even notice him.

"Umm... Lilly..." Siseal reached over to her sister, pulling lightly on her robes. "I think the train's slowing down..."

"What? Come off it, Sissy, there's no way we're there yet." Lillian dismissed.

As the train stopped, Viktor stumbled into the compartment and landed in Lillian's lap. He smiled sweetly before looking back at Lillian. "Oops! My bad!" He quickly got off her lap and looked out the window, wondering what was going on outside. "Hey? What's that? It looks like frost..."

"What are you talking about, Anderson?" Max questioned as he looked at the young Hufflepuff, then to the window. "You guys... I think something is out there."

The lights flickered and shorted out, causing Siseal to scream, grabbing tight to her sister's arm. Lillian hushed her and wrapped her free arm around her twin, pulling her into a hug. George pulled out his wand, illuminating the compartment.

"Bloody hell..." Fred cursed, pulling his jacket tighter around him as he stood, looking out into the train hall. "I don't see anyo—"

The compartment door flew open and Fred was thrown to the ground as a screaming blond mass entered the compartment.

"DEMENTORS!" Malfoy screamed like a pansy-ass fucker.

"Malfoy?!" George asked, getting up as well. "What are you doing in here?"

"They're going to kill us all!" The blonde shit sobbed. "They're trying to kiss me!"

"Get out of here!" Fred shouted from his spot on the floor, he kicked the third year in the shin before pulling himself upright.

"People, people, please!" Roger said, standing as well, holding his hands up. "We must remain calm. Even in times as uncertain as these, the key is to remain calm and on our toes so we can be ready for anything."

"Shut up, Davies," George snapped, stepping past his twin to look out into the dark hall. "I don't see anything..."

"That's because there are no lights." Fred said, gesturing about.

Max pulled out his wand and looked over towards Roger. "_Lumos_," he glanced around, "everyone all right?"

"Fine," Fred answered for everyone, sliding the door open. Lillian's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"_What if something is out there_?" She hissed, trying to pull him back in.

"There's nothing out—OH! MERLIN'S BEARD SOMETHING HAS ME! GEORGE! GEORGE!"

"FRED!" Siseal screamed, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, grinning at all of the terrified. "What? Come on that was—" Fred fell silent as a creature floated past the cart, it peered inside and raised a skeletal hand, it stayed there, hovering for a moment before departing.

"I think Malfoy's wet himself..." George said, pointing to the Slytherin as the lights flicked back on.

"Malfoy did!" Viktor laughed hysterically, knowing he had the best dirt on Malfoy in ages.

"You shut your mouth, Anderson. My father will be hearing about this." Malfoy stated as he shoved everyone out of the way to head back to the compartment he'd been in prior

"Dammit, Weasley, look at Sissy." Max barked at the redhead.

The compartment door was thrown open, revealing Juliet and Shawn. "Sissy, Lilly, are you two okay?"

"Fine," Lillian said, punching Fred in the shoulder as he returned to his seat next to her. Siseal just nodded from her twin's right.

"You sure, Siseal?" Juliet asked, looking her over. "You look worried."

"Fred was just being an idiot," Lillian excused. "Scared Sisy a bit."

"Gryffindors," Juliet rolled her eyes before pointing to Fred. "Do that again and I'll take you out."

"It was all in good fun, she's all right, eh, Sissy?" Fred looked to the girl.

"Really, Juliet, I'm okay..." Siseal said softly.

"Idiots," Juliet growled, stepping out of the way so Shawn could look in.

"Viktor? You in here?"

"I'm right here," the small Hufflepuff stated as he stepped up to meet Shawn. He smiled wide and went to hug his brother. "Malfoy wet himself," he whispered in his brother's ear.

"Is there something else you need?" Lillian asked Juliet. "Or are you just going to stand here and glare at us?"

"She was worried Lillian," Shawn said as he ruffled Viktor's hair. Now that his brother was safe, his mind wondered back to his friends in their compartment. His eyes went wide as he remembered Ivy. She would kill him for leaving her.

"I'm just baffled," Juliet admitted, "every single Gryffindor I meet is a moron."

"Jewels..." Siseal started to protest.

"At least we're not a group of rejects." Lillian snapped.

"Lilly..."

"It's generalizations like that that just reinforce _my_ statement." Juliet threw back.

"You don't need to take your unrequited crush on Wood out on every Gryffindor you meet!" Lillian shouted. Juliet blinked a few times before turning and walking away.

"Ah, sibling love," George said sarcastically.

* * *

Shawn opened the door to his compartment wearily, worried what Ivy was going to say to him.

"You left, Shawn!" Ivy shouted the second he got near her. "These Gryffindors didn't do a damn thing! No light, no nothing." She glared at him before looking out the window again.

"If you have a problem with us, just leave," Micahel said, gesturing to the door.

"No one asked you to stay," Jacob agreed.

"No one asked you either," Juliet said, stepping into the compartment behind Shawn, "but here _you_ are."

"I said your name!" Ivy shouted towards Michael.

"Y-you did?" Michael looked taken aback. "I... uh... didn't hear you..." his voice faltered.

"Stupid Gryffindor." She hissed.

"Nice going, Nicholson," Jacob teased, "you had a chance to broker peace between all Slytherins and Gryffindors forever and you wrecked it."

Juliet checked her watch. "We should get our robes on, we're going to be pulling into the station soon.


	2. All's Fair in War and Quidditch

Chapter Two

All's Fair in War and Quidditch

Lillian walked into the Great Hall with Fred and George on either side of her. After taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, they were handed their schedules for the year by Professor McGonagall.

"Great, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws right off the bat every morning. We'll have Siseal to help us." Fred said, setting down his schedule so he could start filling his plate.

"Thankfully, because immediately after we've got Potions with the Slytherins." Lillian sighed, taking the pitcher of orange juice George was offering her.

"This year is going to be awful," George commented, "over the summer Bill was telling us about how much homework we're going to get for O.W.L.s this year, just thinking about it makes me ill..."

Fred and George's younger brother, Ron, sat down next to George, while his friend, Harry, took the seat on his other side.

"What's up with you, Harry?" George asked, noting the distraught look on the young boy's face.

"Malfoy," Ron said, glaring over at the Slytherin table. Lillian looked behind her to see Malfoy pretending to faint.

"That little git..." she growled.

"He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train." George said calmly. "Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said, shooting Malfoy a glance.

"I wasn't too happy myself, they're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?"

"Terrible..." Lillian agreed, she looked to Fred. "Makes you realize all the things you wish were different."

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked.

"Forget it, Harry," George said, "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... they suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred reminded. "Gryffindor verses Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

"You'll destroy them," Lillian said cheerfully. "I always wish I was out there on the field, but Katie did out-fly me." She sighed, "So close, that Bludger just got a little too close." She nudged Fred in the ribs. "I blame you."

"My apologies, princess," Fred said, trying to bow from his sitting position. "I didn't realize I was supposed to be your rescuer."

"Of course. I'd ask George but he seems a little tied up."

"I-I don't know what you're on about." George said quickly, pulling his eyes away from the Ravenclaw table.

A petite brunette girl by the name of Ellinor Whistler walked up to the table. She pushed her bangs from her eyes, and took her seat across from Fred and George. She reached into her bag and produced a small, grey cat. "Hey, any of you see my cousin?" she asked in reference to Max as she began picking sticky notes off of the animal's fur. "His mum gave me his cat before we left on the train. Guess he was in too big of a hurry to see Sissy and Roger to remember his own pet."

Viktor was running into the Great Hall trying to spot his brother at the table. Smiling he saw him talking to Kane about their classes. "Shawn!" he shouted before tripping and falling to the ground right behind Harry, Ron, the Weasley Twins, and Lillian. Pulling himself up he glanced and saw Shawn in front of him.

"You've got to be more careful, Viktor," the older Anderson said, shaking his head at his brother.

Viktor was about to speak when Professor Sprout walked up, holding their schedules out to them.

"Mr. Anderson, I can't wait to see you in N.E.W.T. Herbology this year. You as well Miss Spruce." Professor Sprout said to Kane as she approached Shawn.

Viktor looked to Shawn after Professor Sprout left. "I have potions first," he complained.

"Did you have something to tell me, Vik?" Shawn asked as Viktor began to walk away.

"Oh, right! Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor wanted to see you, or Kane or Juliet... anyone, really, so you could help him find out where you left off last year."

"Speaking of Jewels, where is she, Kane?" Shawn asked as he took his seat.

"Scrambling to get dressed when I left. I think she got used to sleeping in." Kane shrugged, dropping into her seat. She looked at her schedule. "I will never for the life of me remember why I signed up for N.E.W.T. Astronomy." she looked in disgust at the 10PM timeslot she had filled.

Juliet wandered into the Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table opposite Kane and Shawn. "Why did I bother getting up?" she complained with a glance at her classes. "Nothing starts until noon."

"You have no right to complain," Kane pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "All of your classes are about predicting the future to a teacher who only cares if you exaggerate. You're not even going to do anything mildly related to any of these classes!"

"If there was a way to drop all my classes and just practice for Quidditch I would." Juliet admitted, "I've been mailing with a recruiter for a rather big team in the minor bracket. A lot of the females they've signed have flown for the Harpies." Juliet crossed her fingers.

"I wish you the best of luck with that Jewels, but I've just heard from Viktor that we need to go see Lupin. He wants to know what we were doing last year. I'm guessing Lockhart left things a mess." Shawn said as he tilted his head and watched Ivy enter the Great Hall. With a shake of his head he looked back to Kane.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" she asked as she wiped her hand over her mouth.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, I have to be off so I'll go talk to Lupin now, after I meet you guys in our next class or lunch or... whatever. I'll see you two later." she picked her bag up off the floor and headed out of the Great Hall.

"How've you been, Shawn?" Juliet asked after Kane left. "I feel like we didn't get much of a chance to talk on the train."

"Been all right, I guess. Been dealing with Viktor all summer, good kid but he loves to gossip. How were the twins?"

"Same as usual. Siseal was great, Lillian was a pain. She wouldn't shut up about when the Weasley's were getting back from Egypt. Our parents took us to visit some Muggle family, so we had to spend a week pretending to go to a normal school. It was rough, especially when an owl came with a letter for Lilly. Luckily it was the dead of night so everyone was asleep." she rolled her eyes, "the letter was from Wood too, so the pair of morons could have had the Ministry sent on us."

"Wouldn't you think that she would send an owl to people letting them know she'd be out of the house for a few days?" he shook his head, deciding he couldn't say much about it. "No, that makes some sense, receiving it in the middle of the night is good. I'm not saying I agree with the situation but I've heard it happens from time to time."

"It's just pure luck it came at night. She should have let people know." Juliet sighed, "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Siseal looked over at the Gryffindor table; she'd thought for a moment she'd seen George looking over at her. On her second glance, however, he was paying attention to everyone he was sitting with. Siseal returned to her food, deciding it must have been wishful thinking.

Max sat opposite Siseal. Professor Flitwick was handing out their schedules and Max was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't too happy about Roger keeping him up later than he was used to. "So, what do we have on the schedule?" He questioned as he grabbed a muffin. "Looks like we've got Transfiguration with the Gryffindors..." Sighing, Max looked to his female friend. "What else are you taking, Sissy?"

"The usual core classes. Hoping that there will be enough demand for Alchemy next year. That would be very helpful, I think... for what I... want to do..." Siseal fell quiet as she noticed Max's attention was elsewhere.

"Good morning, all!" Roger greeted with a wide, over the top, smile. "Everyone excited for their classes today, eh? I must say I am." He picked up his schedule. "Transfiguration, excellent, one of my top three classes, not to brag." He used his fork to put a few sausages on his plate. "Care of Magical Creatures won't start until tomorrow. Disappointing, I was curious to see how Hagrid would be teaching the class, now that Kettleburn is gone. Ah well, what's a day?" He turned to Siseal. "And how was your morning?"

"Oh, quite all right, woke rather early..." she said, reaching over to pat down his hair where a hastily pulled on sweater had messed it.

"Ah, thank you! Always looking out for me, Sissy!"

Max looked at Roger and shook his head. "How can you be so enthusiastic toward classes? I just don't understand that." he peeled off the wrapper and took a bite of his muffin. "Hey, Sissy, are you taking any extra classes this year?"

"No, there aren't really any extra classes that would be particularly useful to me as a Healer..." she said softly.

"How _can't_ you be enthusiastic?!" Roger laughed, "We're at school, _learning_ new things! Being educated, broadening our horizons! I must say, Maxwell, it is very un-Ravenclaw of you to be _against _knowledge." he finished with a friendly tease.

"I'm not against knowledge, I'm just against sitting in classes with people who are obnoxious, or unenthusiastic about getting to learn something our ancestors have studied and given to us to learn." Max said happily. He just disliked the people who didn't care about school.

"Look at the time, I believe we should be off, lads!" Roger said, clearing the last bit of eggs from his plate before standing up. "Shall we attempt to walk with our Gryffindor brothers in arms or are we doing to the trio today?"

"I haven't spoken with Lilly this morning, so I'm going to walk with them." Siseal said, standing up and heading to the Gryffindor table.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten up, their seats were quickly filled by members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hey, Blake," Oliver said, looking to Lillian. "You let your sister known we're going to trounce Hufflepuff this year. I've already started working up a practice schedule. After we slaughter Slytherin, they're up next."

"It's the first day of classes, Wood!" Fred protested, "Give us a break, I've got O.W.L.s to study for."

"As if you've studied a day in your life, Fred," Angelina teased.

"I find that I'm very studious, right George?"

"Extremely, very serious about school work, we are." George agreed.

"You can pass that message on yourself, Wood," Lillian dismissed. "I try to have as little contact with my sister as I can manage during the school year."

"If only we could say the same." George sighed as Percy strutted past, chest puffed out to show his now-repaired Head Boy badge.

"Siseal!" Fred greeted with a wide smile as Siseal, Max, and Roger approached. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Very well, thank you,"

"Davies," Wood greeted curtly.

"Wood, already preparing for the Quidditch season?"

"All my life," he said, not even a hint of a joke in his tone.

* * *

Within the coming month, the harsh reality of the fifth years O.W.L.s and the seventh years N.E.W.T.s were already upon them. It seemed as if they only had time for homework and little else.

"He's lost his damn mind," Fred growled as he and George met up with Lillian after Quidditch practice.

"What's Wood down now?" Lillian questioned as the trio made their way up to the Common Room.

"Over half the team is made up of fifth-years, we've got O.W.L.s to worry about! And Wood's got N.E.W.T.s, but he's got us flying around for three hours straight."

"I've got blisters in places I never thought I could get them." George said, shifting slightly as he walked. "Ah! I think I popped one..."

"Disgusting," Lillian laughed as they rounded a staircase. "Trip to Hogsmeade is coming up! Fred, I believe you owe me a few butterbeers."

"Can't believe you took that bet," George chuckled at his brother's misfortune.

"How was I supposed to know Wood would admit to liking her sister?! It was an unfair bet and I won't buy you anything out of protest."

"You can't _protest_ a bet you shook on, Weasley!" Lillian cried.

As the trio entered the Common Room, they saw a mass of heads poking around the announcement board. "What's going on?" George asked.

"Think it's a notice for the Hogsmeade trip," Fred narrowed his eyes, but couldn't read the paper from where he was. "EXCUSE ME! WEASLEY COMING THROUGH!" he shouted, shoving his way to the front of the board. Once he got a good look at it he turned back to his friends. "Yep, trip is on Holloween."

"You could always say please, Fred," Ellinor said as Fred returned. "It might get you better results than pushing your way through." she teased.

"What is... _please_?" Fred muttered to himself, "George, any thoughts?"

"Sounds like something a loser would say. Winners don't say please, do they, Lilly?"

Lillian rolled her eyes and took a seat at one of the tables.

"You know what I was thinking," Fred said quietly as he took the seat to Lillian's left. "We've been here a month and a half and we haven't done anything _fun_."

"You know, my parents were kind enough to give me quite a bit of spending money." Lillian noted, her mind drifting to Zonko's Joke Shop.

"And we've made quite a bit, selling sweets we've smuggled from the kitchens," Georges added from his seat at Lillian's right. He gestured to a particularly fat first year.

"And there's that tapestry above the Great Hall with an empty space behind it." Fred continued.

"It's practically _begging_ for someone to fill it with fireworks." Lillian finished with a malicious grin. The tree fell silent as the portrait hole opened again and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team filed in. Angelina and Alicia sat down at the table with Fred, George, and Lillian, waving for Ellinor to join them.

"Wood bumped into your sister on the way back here," Angelina said to Lillian. "She's a nasty piece of work. You sure she's a Hufflepuff?"

"I wonder that constantly," Lillian sighed, "it's just to him though, she doesn't have anything but nice things to say about other people."

"OY!" A voice roared from across the room. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Lillian looked up to see Fred and George's younger brother trying to wrestle an orange cat off of his bag.

"Ron! Don't hurt him!" Hermione cried.

As Ron was flinging the bag around, a small, grey, creature came flying out of the top. The cat hurried after the rat, trying to catch it in its mouth.

"CATCH THAT CAT!"

George threw himself onto the ground, lunging for the cat, but missed, letting run circles around the room, chasing down the terrified rat.

"It's never boring here," Lillian noted as Fred doubled over laughing at both of his brothers' misfortune.

"Isn't that Hermione's cat?" Ellinor asked as she dropped her right hand and started snapping lightly, trying to get the cat's attention. After a few minutes Ron finally got a hold of his rat and Ellinor picked up the cat, handing him off to Hermione.

The portrait hole opened yet again and Oliver walked through, heading straight up to his room to drop off his broom. He found Michael and Jacob sitting on the floor playing a round of Exploding Snap.

"Don't you have better things to be doing?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as he tucked his broom under his bed.

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than running Quidditch drills?" Michael questioned, "Piss off, Wood, or sit down and we'll deal you in."

"How could I possibly say no to that?" Oliver laughed, taking a seat on the floor. "I bumped into Juliet on the way over here," the other two responded with an audible groan.

"Done!" Jacob announced, throwing in his cards, "not today."

"Come on, Wood!" Michael wined, pulling himself off the floor. "Let it _go_, man!"

"I don't get what your problem is with her!" Oliver said in earnest.

"Our problem is that you've lost your damn mind and can't see what _our_ problem is with her!"

"What's wrong with her?" Oliver challenged.

"She's rude to you, mate," Jacob sighed, sitting on his bed. "You say hello and she bites your head off. It's not healthy that you keep going after her like this."

"She's great," Oliver said, collecting the cards into a stack before handing them to Michael. "You'll see."

* * *

"Dammit, Juliet, really? You can't be nice for a bloody second, can you?" Shawn snapped, "What happened was _four years ago_. Let it be."

"He started it!" Juliet snapped, pointing in the vague direction of the encounter she'd just had.

"Come on, Jewels, you really believe that?" Kane questioned as they stepped into the Hufflepuff Common Room

"You are extremely infuriating sometimes, Juliet." Shawn said as he stepped in.

"He—he—"

"He _what_?" Kane asked, "What did he do _this _time?"

"He... shouted at me," Juliet said quickly, "that's extremely rude, you don't shout at people."

"He shouted at you to get your attention! He was saying _hi_!" Kane said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do with you..."

"Seriously, Jewels, you have to quit this whole thing. I swear if the two of you don't get together this year I'm going to lose it." Shawn said angrily before heading to his room.

Juliet pointed after Shawn as she turned to Kane. "I will _never_ get together with _Wood_."

"If you don't, I will." Kane said before heading to her own room.


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter Three

Hogsmeade

Halloween approached quickly, and that morning everyone from their third-year up was putting on heavy jackets, grabbing sacks of gold, and began heading into Hogsmeade for the first trip of the year.

"Zonko's first, or grab a few Butterbeers?" Fred asked, walking backwards as he kept an eye on Lillian and George.

"Three Broomsticks," Lillian said decisively, "we don't want to spend all our money at Zonko's and then not have enough for a few drinks. Lee leave early?"

"Yeah, said he was going to grab a table for us. Angelina, Alicia, and Ellie should be there." George said. "Know if your sister is coming?"

Lillian shrugged, "Haven't made plans with her to be honest. Our table might not be big enough for all of the Ravenclaw group to join us."

"Ah, she'll be there," Fred said, sounding very sure of himself.

Farther down the path, Shawn was walking close with Viktor and Kane. "You know, I think Jewels has completely lost it..." he muttered as he looked to Kane.

"You're just noticing that?" Kane joked, "Hey, is that Ivy?"

"Yo, Rayne!" Shawn shouted, earning him a glare from the red haired girl.

"Yes? Getting me some Butterbeer when we get there to make up for the train? Sounds fantastic, you bumbling moron."

"Sure, why not," Shawn shrugged before looking over his shoulder at the shouting that was coming from down the path.

"Come on, _one_ Butterbeer!" Oliver was saying, trying to keep pace with Juliet as she sped up the path.

"Piss off, Wood," she spat.

"Leave her alone," Jacob wined, catching up with his friend.

"Did he do it? It was too painful to watch." Michael said, appearing next to Jacob.

"He did,"

"And?"

"What did you expect?"

"So he sounded like a pathetic, desperate, loser?" Michael shook his head.

"Hi, Michael," Ivy said softly with a small smile.

"Come on Jewels, knock it off." Shawn said.

"Why don't the seven of us grab a Butterbeer and then divide and conquer Hogsmeade?" Kane suggested, trying to drown out Oliver and Juliet.

"Excellent," Oliver said, shooting Juliet a grin.

"I don't need your charity, Wood." She growled as the group continued on.

"It's not charity, I'm trying to be nice."

"Even worse, you're patronizing me." Juliet sighed before falling into silence.

Kane looked to Jacob. "You hear the Harpies and Falcons match?"

"Missed it, who won?"

"Harpies,"

"How?" Jacob looked surprised.

"Tied at eighty, last minute Jones aimed a Bludger at Wolter, knocked her out of the sky and Rompaeij got the Snitch."

Ivy fell back to walk with Michael.

"So, how long have they been at it this time?" She asked conversationally, gesturing to Oliver and Juliet.

"It's been nonstop for four years now," Michael groaned, "as for this particular one? I don't know, they all blend together."

"Seriously, Jewels?" Shawn hissed as they reached Hogsmeade. "The poor guy is just asking for a drink, you can at least give him that."

"What, so he can hold it over me forever? No way."

Jacob held the door open for the group, shooting Oliver a look that clearly said _please drop it_ as the Scott passed. Oliver chose to ignore this and headed straight for the bar.

* * *

The table Lee managed to scrounge up was in the midpoint of the Three Broomsticks. It was large, round, and placed right at the center of attention. He was already conversing with Angelina, Alicia, and Ellinor as they approached.

"Nice snag, Lee," Fred said, high-fiveing his friend, "biggest table in the house." He draped his coat over the chair next to Lillian and headed for the bar.

"Grab me one too!" Lillian called, tossing a few coins to Fred who caught them before they could hit the ground.

"I'm getting a second," Ellinor said, giving her empty Butterbeer bottle a small shake before heading with Fred to the bar. She began digging around in her purse for some coin, running headlong into someone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." She excused.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said, stepping out of Ellie's way. "You're Whistler, right?"

"That I am, unless you're looking for the Ravenclaw Beater, he's in the doorway." she pointed to her cousin before continuing to the bar.

"Ah, look at that, our Gryffindor brothers got a large enough table to fit us all!" Roger said with glee from the doorway. "Let us go give them our gratitude!"

"I don't think—" Max started to say, but Roger was already marching over to the center table.

"Well hello there my friends! Thank you for grabbing such a large table. How is everyone on this crisp October day? Dandy you say? Splendid." Roger didn't even bother waiting for an answer before placing his things on the back of a chair.

"Did he just insult us?" Lillian asked, turning to George.

"I don't even think that was English..." George said slowly, watching Roger head to the bar.

"Hello, Lilly, you don't mind if we sit with you?" Siseal asked, "I'm sorry about Roger, just assuming like that..."

"Ah, no biggie," George said, pulling out the seat to his right for her. "We were practically saving it for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Siseal said quickly, her face turning red.

"I'm kidding, Sissy, just... just sit down."

"Ah, perfect!" Roger said, carrying three drinks carefully. "Miss Siseal, Maxwell," he said as he handed off the bottles. "Ah, I can smell the kinship in the air." Roger smiled, taking his seat next to Max.

"Hey Sissy, weren't expecting you so soon." Fred noted as he came back with Lillian's drink. He sat down on her left and leaned past both her and his brother to continue talking to Siseal.

"I didn't know you were expecting me at all..." Siseal said, still red.

"Here, let me get you a drink," George said, standing up and heading for the bar as well.

"Oh, you really don't need to... do... that..." she began to say, but it was too late, the Weasley was already out of earshot.

"How about them local sports teams..." Max said uneasily.

"We're in the Wizarding world, Max, it's just Quidditch," Ellinor said, "we're not at home."

"You're Muggle-born?" Fred questioned before looking to Lillian. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"We don't _all_ know each other," Lillian scoffed, "if anyone should have told you it was Siseal."

"I... didn't think it was important..."

"It's not, just not very common," Fred shrugged, "about as rare as finding a pure-blood really. Not that it means anything."

"We're half, our fathers are wizards." Ellie explained.

"How about the match between the Harpies and Falcons?" Roger offered, "That spectacular display of sportsmanship and passion for a game shows so much promise!"

"We've lost him..." Max muttered.

"We're going to destroy you come May," Angelina said with a wicked grin.

"We'd better, for as much time as I've spent straddling a broom, I need this verification almost as much as Wood." Fred groaned.

"The blisters on my ass have turned to calluses." George pouted as he returned with his and Siseal's drinks.

"Can't really complain that much, you signed up for it." Ellinor reminded as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Doubt it, Roger's doing a great job of getting us all into shape." Max said to Angelina. "We've got a new Beater and Seeker this year."

"Oh, you just wait, Whistler, you Ravenclaws will be going crazy once we beat you into the ground." Alicia smirked.

"Well, ol' chaps, how about we settle this with a little quest about Hogsmeade?" Roger suggested, pulling some cards from his pocket. "Yes, this will be an excellent idea! We split up into teams based on houses and go on a scavenger hunt!"

Fred blinked a few times then looked around the table. "You want the seven of us against the three of you?"

"We've got to get to Zonko's anyway," Lillian stretched before starting to stand. "Maybe some other time... but I really doubt it."

"Just don't buy anything that'll get you banned from the team." Angelina begged, looking between Fred and George.

"Did I hear something about our team?!" Oliver shouted from a few tables over, he pointed at Fred. "Don't you even think about it, Weasley!"

"You coming?" George asked, looking to Siseal.

"Oh, um," she turned to Roger and Max. "You don't mind, do you? I would rather not go to the Shrieking Shack."

Max stood and shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, Siseal," he grabbed his coat and slid it on. "Come on, Roger."

"Well, I must say, Miss Siseal, I hope you have a wonderful time at Zonko's. Do enjoy yourself and extend a hand of friendship to the other students while you are out! Perhaps we will attempt this hunt some other time, I feel we should keep the teams three against seven. It's the only way it would be fair." Roger smirked before walking out the door.

"Did he just—" Fred stared at Roger's back as he left. "That's it, I'm aiming a Bludger right for that stupid git's head when we play them."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into him," Lillian said.

"Or at least some of the pompousness out," George said, shaking his head a little.

"You know he just wants to see some competition out of you three." Ellie said as she followed after the set of twins. "That's what Max says anyway."

"He'll see me on the Quidditch Field and in class," George said, "other than that, I don't need any more interactions with the guy."

"He's really not that bad, George," Siseal said softly.

"We don't play them until the end of the year, and you have about three classes at most with them." Ellie pointed out. "Outside of that isn't going to hurt you."

"No, but I might hurt myself," Fred said, holding open the door to Zonko's. "Come on, Lil, I need your help carrying all the fireworks."

Siseal bit back a sigh as she stepped into the shop. It would be lovely if all her friends could get along, but house rivalries ran deep. All she had to do was look to her sisters to know that much was true.

* * *

Kane looked at Juliet as they took their seats at a table near the back. "Drop it, just for today," she begged. "I swear I'll hide your broom."

"Yeah, that'll be hard to get back," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep it in the boy's dorm so you can't get it," Shawn chimed in.

"I can get into the boy's room, moron," Juliet crossed her arms.

Jacob took a seat next to Kane, "So, what's everyone's plans for the day?"

"Just doing a bit of shopping," Juliet said, her eyes fixed on Oliver who was fast approaching with two Butterbeers in hand. "Need to stop by the post office and send a few letters to a couple of recruiters to get them to come to some matches."

"Sounds fantastic. Honeydukes at all?" Kane asked before looking to Booth. "Saw you chatting with that fifth year."

"Just seeing if she was the right Whistler." Jacob said before looking to Ivy. He gave her a weak smile.

"Pleasantries are not necessary, Booth," Ivy said softly.

"I don't think he was doing out of necessity," Michael stated.

"Hey, Oliver, how are practices going? I heard you're working the team hard this year." Shawn said as he approached.

"Practices are going excellent, the cup is as good as in the bag for us this year." Oliver grinned. Juliet sat forward as he approached, about to reach for the second bottle of Butterbeer when Oliver set it down before Jacob.

"What's this for?" he questioned, pointing to the drink.

"When we were here last year in the spring you got me a round and I never had the chance to pay you back. Now we're even."

Juliet sat back in her seat, looking slightly confused and put off.

"You know, if you weren't always terrible towards him that probably would have been yours." Shawn whispered to her.

"I don't know what you're on about," Juliet said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Even if he had gotten me one, I wouldn't drink it."

"Nothing for this good looking Hufflepuff over here?" Kane teased as she stood. "I see how it is."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond when he heard something about his team from a few tables away. "Did I hear something about our team?!" he looked to see Fred and George standing up with Juliet's younger sisters. He pointed at Fred. "Don't you even think about it, Weasley!"

"Your team is never going to respond well if you're that controlling." Juliet said.

"Honestly Juliet you want to give him tips on how to run his team? Have you seen practice lately?" Shawn asked.

"Diggory keeps a good team, and he doesn't have to try to control what we do in our personal lives to get results." Juliet defended, "then again he'd never pick players as unreliable as the Weasley twins."

"They're the best damn beaters in the school," Oliver said, waving to the twins as they passed. "Nothing better to sic on a Bludger than a pair of human ones."

"The three of you are quite tiring, would you knock it off?" Kane barked as she returned with her drink.

"We're talking about Quidditch!" Juliet snapped at her friend.

"That's how it _always_ starts!" Kane countered.

"Whatever, I have things to do besides just sit here and be shouted at." Juliet said darkly.

"You stopping by the post office?" Oliver asked, starting to stand as Juliet did. "I've got recruitment letters to send off. I'll join you."

Juliet took a deep breath before walking out of the pub without another word.

"See you at the castle," Oliver said, knocking on the table before departing after Juliet.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Jacob called after him.

Shawn looked to Kane. "Rock, scissors, paper to see who goes with her?"

"Nah, I'd rather not be in the minefield of yelling between the two of them." Kane said.

"So... Michael... how was your summer? We didn't really talk on the train..." Ivy said trying to sound smooth.

"Uh, fine..." Michael said, "Boring, really, didn't do much. Spent time with the family, enjoyed not having homework."

"That sounds pleasant. Have you ever visited Twilfitt's and Tattings?" She questioned.

"Ivy, leave the poor guy alone." Shawn said. "I doubt he's been in your mum's shop."

Michael shot Shawn an appreciative glance. "Well, Booth, shall we get going?"

Jacob nodded before giving a small wave to the people remaining at the table. "See you."

* * *

"So, who are you sending letters to?" Oliver asked when he caught up with Juliet.

"Anyone with an opening," she said, looking at the stack of six envelopes she was holding.

"Same," Oliver answered to her unasked question, "and then some." He flicked his bag over his shoulder and reached inside, pulling out fifteen envelopes.

"You're just going to annoy them with all of those." Juliet snapped, part of her wondering why she didn't do the same.

"Or they'll be charmed by my drive and determination."

"If that's supposed to sway me, it's not going to work." Juliet said, yanking the door to the post office open.

"What else do you have to do after mailing these off?" Oliver asked, stepping behind Juliet as she tried to work out what speeds of owls she could afford.

"I need to stop in at Spintwitches," Juliet said after thinking for a moment. "They're replacing the twigs on my broom, they've gotten rather frayed. Then I'm going to ogle at the Firebolt before heading to Tomes and Schools to pick up a new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Mine's lost pages I can't find."

"Excellent," Oliver said, reaching into his pocket for his money. "Mind if I tag along?"

"You're going to regardless of what I say." Juliet said, handing over the letters and gold to the woman behind the counter.

"I love it when you tolerate me," Oliver said with a grin.


	4. The Quest for the Fat Lady

Chapter Four

The Quest for the Fat Lady

Shawn walked down the corridor as he looked at Juliet. "One day. One _bloody_ day and you still can't admit it. You spent the whole afternoon with the guy and all you do is complain about it. I just can't. No. I'm done. Just... go enjoy the evening with Kane, I'm fed up with this."

"Shawn, calm down, we didn't have to witness it." Kane said.

"It's all she bloody talks about!"

"Sod off, Anderson, all I said was that he followed me around like a dog all afternoon. Which he _did_. I'm starting to think _you're_ more the problem here than I am." Juliet tapped one of the barrels that opened the path to the Hufflepuff Common Room. "If you don't want to hear about it, fine, but don't get pissy because Kane asked me how my afternoon was and I answered her."

"You're still coming to the feast, right?" Kane asked as Juliet headed for the small tunnel that lead to the girls dorm.

"Forget the feast, forget _you_, Anderson. If you don't want to see me I don't want to see you. It's a bunch of bloody faf, the two of you." she finished with a snarl.

"Forget you, Blake, you're acting like Lillian." Shawn snapped before disappearing into the boy's dormitory.

"Oh, come on Jewels. We can still go the feast and not see Shawn. I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry," Juliet said, dropping her broom on her bed before fishing the receipts for the owls she'd sent out of her pockets, dropping them on the bed as well. "Anderson damn well ruined that for me. I don't get what he's on about, he acts as if Wood is the only thing I talk about all day! How is that even possible?! There's Quidditch to discuss!"

Kane was about to say something when the door to the room opened and a fifth year girl stepped in. "Juliet?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Uh, Cedric asked after you? Said it had to do with an upcoming match."

"Quidditch," Juliet said, gesturing to the girl. "The thing I _actually_ spend most of my time talking about... wait. What upcoming match?"

"Sure, because Wood isn't attached to everything you say about school teams." Kane muttered quietly to herself as Juliet left.

"Diggory, what's going on?" Juliet asked as she stepped back into the Common Room.

"Sprout just sent word. Looks like we're going to be playing Gryffindor in the first match instead of Slytherin. Flint says their Seeker's arm isn't in working condition."

"Do the Gryffindors know?" Juliet asked.

"I have no idea," Cedric shrugged, "I get the feeling not, I think Flint's only letting us know, trying to give us a bit of an advantage. I was just going to find Wood—"

"_Don't_!" Juliet said quickly. "Don't you see what an opportunity this is? They're going to be practicing to fly against Slytherin, but we have a chance to work for a match against _them_! They won't know what hit them, we're at an advantage! Do we really want to see another year where Gryffindor nearly has the cup? This is our _chance_, Diggory!"

"I guess... when you put it that way..."

"Look, they'll have to find out soon, we can't keep it a secret up until the match, but at least give us another week, maybe two, to practice before letting them know."

"For the record, I don't like this." Cedric said, shaking his head. "But it's the last chance you'll have at the cup, so I won't say anything yet. But I'm only giving us a few day. I'll book the pitch tomorrow."

"_Thank you_!" Juliet said, so filled with glee she could nearly hug her captain. The look on Oliver's face when he found out would be priceless.

* * *

"What about toffees that make your tongue expand?" Lillian suggested to Fred and George as they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room after the feast. The three had been discussing products that they felt Zonko's desperately needed to carry.

"What would you use those for?" Fred scoffed.

"I think it'd be rather funny," George noted, tapping his chin. "Offer someone a toffee and see their tongue hit the floor. I reckon we could make those. Couldn't be that hard, eh?"

"What's this hold up?" Angelina asked, the staircase leading to the tower was packed with students who weren't moving.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice as he started pushing his way through the crowd.

"All make way for Big Head Boy!" Fred announced, marching alongside Percy. George and Lillian exchanged glances before sliding through the path they made. When they got to the portrait, Percy threw out his arms, stopping anyone from going further. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

As word of what had happened trickled down the corridors, Viktor was sprinting through the students, spreading the word like wild fire. "The Fat Lady is missing and her portrait is torn to shreds!"

Max watched the small Hufflepuff speed past him. "Did you hear that?" he asked, turning to Siseal and Roger. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar brunette. "Hey! Ellie! You hear what happened?"

Ellinor stopped mid step, turned around, and headed for her cousin. "Yeah. I just went to tell Dumbledore about it. They don't know how it happened but they're having the professors look for her."

"You know what this sounds like to me, lads?" Roger asked, "a quest! To obtain the Fat Lady for our Gryffindor brethren!"

"Oh, I don't know, Roger..." Siseal said as the group of Ravenclaws were led back to the Great Hall. "I really think they should leave that up to administration."

"Leave what up to administration?" Fred asked, poking his head into the conversation as the Gryffindor line met up with the Ravenclaws. "Good evening, Siseal, looking ravishing as always."

"Th-thank you," she said, blushing furiously.

"What's this about finding the Fat Lady?" George asked, throwing an arm around Roger's shoulders. "Wouldn't be looking into breaking a few rules, would you, Ravenclaw?"

"Well, not breaking the rules, per say. We would still be within the castle."

"I believe wandering around the castle when we've been told to go to the Great Hall falls in the category of disobeying the rules." Lillian said to Roger, walking backwards as she spoke. "Sounds fun though, eh?" She asked, looking to Fred.

The ginger shrugged. "A damn sight better than being stuffed into a room with the rest of the castle."

"Come on, Roger, you don't think this is a good idea?" Ellie questioned.

"Good Idea? I think it's a fantastic plan!" He looked to the Gryffindors. "You ready for an adventure my brothers and sister?"

"Kill me now..." Maxwell muttered under his breath.

Fred and George exchanged mischievous glances. "Sounds excellent," they said in unison. "Right Lilly?"

"Oh, the best fun," she said with a smirk. Siseal tugged at her sister's sleeve.

"Oh, Lilly, please don't encourage them," she begged, "let's just go to the Great Hall and go to sleep. There's a _killer_ in the castle."

"Oh, don't be so meek my dear Siseal! An adventure is an adventure!" Roger smiled at her.

"I had a thought, Lillian," Fred said quietly, putting an arm around her shoulder as they began leading the group deeper into the castle. "The three of us, we know a few nooks and carnnies around the castle that the others don't. I say we use that to our advantage. Perhaps scare some sense into these Ravenclaws."

"You know, Weasley," Lillian grinned, "I like the way you think."

* * *

Juliet walked back into the castle, her broom slung over her shoulder. "The hell is going on..." she muttered, looking at the mass of students heading into the Great Hall. The feast should be over by now, not just starting.

Ivy broke away from the mass of students, spotting Juliet. "Blake, have you seen Anderson?" she asked.

"No, I don't give a shit where Anderson is, I'm trying to figure out what this massive blockade is about." She pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. "I can't even get to my damn dorm through this!"

"You're no help," Ivy snapped, wandering away again. As she did so, Shawn and Kane emerged from the horde.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Kane said when she approached her friend. "Practicing, I see."

"Blake," Shawn said curly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I took a lot out on you."

Juliet narrowed her eyes, "yeah, well, watch yourself next time." She said, shifting her grip on her broom. "Can we really not get back into the dorm? I don't want to hold onto this all night..."

"As far as Sprout has said, we can't go back into the rooms until they've searched the castle... and that could take all night." Kane said as she looked from one friend to another.

"If there's an update, Viktor will tell us." Shawn said before gesturing to Juliet's broom. "How was practice?"

"Wasn't much of a practice, just Diggory and me running drills." She was smiling widely. "Oh, Shawn, the tides are turning. I just got some _excellent_ news this evening."

"Really? What happened?" he asked.

"You thinking about going out with Cedric?" Kane asked, laughing at her own question. "I kid, but seriously, what's the excellent news?" she quirked a brow.

"You'll find out this week, I promise, it's going to be _all over_ the school." She finished with a twisted grin.

"You know I hate surprises," Kane said as they took a spot on the floor. "You're sleeping with Diggory, aren't you?" Kane said, amusing herself more than anything.

"I'm not sleeping with Diggory," Juliet said, crossing her arms. "But if you think telling that to Wood will get him to leave me alone then please. By all means, pass that rumor around."

"If we started that rumor we wouldn't hear the end of Wood giving Diggory crap until you got out of this place." Kane said as she looked around for the Gryffindors. "If you really want the rumor, I'll start it."

"I'm out," Shawn said firmly.

"Sounds like too much effort." Juliet shrugged, pulling off her shoes before sliding into her sleeping bag. "If he keeps annoying me though..."

Outside of the Great Hall, the seventh year Gryffindor boys all stood in a group.

"The Headmaster said _all_ students are to go to the Great Hall!" Percy was saying, glowering at Oliver. "Just because you think you're some big shot Quidditch star, Wood, does not mean you're exempt from the rules."

"I'm waiting for the hall to clear out, Weasley, piss off." Oliver dismissed, gesturing to the blockade. "I couldn't get in there right now if I tried."

Percy's neck became a blotchy red. "Get in the hall _now_ or I'll start deducting points and writing slips for detentions. It would be unfortunate if you couldn't play in the first match of the year." he threatened before heading off to snap at a group of fourth years.

Ivy wandered over to the three boys, having spotted Michael across the way. "Hey you guys," she said softly to Michael. "How was your day?"

"Er, fine... not much has changed in the last few hours..." Michael said. "I guess our dorm was attacked by a crazed killer. That's something."

Oliver nudged Jacob in the ribs, pointing to Juliet who was making her way into the hall. "We spent the afternoon together," he beamed.

"_I know_!" Jacob cried.

"Your dorm was attacked? That has to be exciting." Ivy said, looking at Jacob and back to Michael. "Does anyone know which killer?"

"The only one that's been in the news..." Michael said slowly.

"Why do you think she has her broom?" Oliver asked, still watching Juliet.

"I'm going to guess, and stay with me on this one mate. She was _practicing_."

"But why?" Oliver questioned, "It's Halloween, and the pitch wasn't booked by Hufflepuff today. I checked, it was shut down. Plus Hufflepuff doesn't have a game for _months_."

"She could just be staying on her game, mate. Think. She's super competitive, she wants to be ready." Jacob said as they finally made it into the hall.

"Shawn told me they had a fight earlier, she probably went for a fly around the school to calm down." Ivy suggested as she walked into the hall with them. She spotted a group of Slytherins and waved goodbye before parting.

"A fight, eh?" Michael asked, looking to Oliver. "I bet they're secretly together."

"Who?" Oliver asked,

"Anderson and Blake," he said teasingly, but Oliver didn't pick up on the joke.

"Tch..." Oliver looked at his friend. "_You think_?" he hissed.

"He's fucking with you, mate." Jacob said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Let it go."

"Seriously man. I'm just messing with you." Michael said before looking to the Slytherins. "What is that Ivy girl's deal? I think she's mental."

"All Slytherin's are mental," Jacob dismissed, "I think she fancies you."

Michael look taken aback. "A _Slytherin_?" he scoffed, "you've lost it.

"Come on, let's get some sleeping bags and get to bed." Oliver said, waving for his friends to follow him.

* * *

"Let us be off, my friends!" Roger said. He smiled before looking everyone over.

"I bet Black is still in the castle," Fred said loudly. "He could be around any corner at any moment. Best be on your guard, lads!" he finished mockingly, grinning to Roger.

"They say he's here for Potter," George said ominously, "but he was able to kill thirteen people with a single curse. No way will he blink twice at a bunch of fifteen year olds. Say your prayers, tonight may be our last..."

"Oh, quite right," Roger said as he pulled out his wand. "Just think, if we find the Fat Lady we'll be that much closer to finding Black."

"Come on, Roger, let's just go back to the Great Hall. I don't want to sit through a detention again because of you." Max said.

"Blimey, you are whiney, Max. What, you scared of a killer?" Ellinor teased. "She isn't in any of these portraits, maybe we should look on the next floor? You see anything?"

Fred threw his arm out. "What was that?!" he said quickly, peering down a hallway.

"Knock it off, Fred," George said, continuing forward. "HOLY—"

Siseal screamed, burying her face in her sister's back. Rushing around the corner, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Weasley?" Max asked as he took a hesitant step forward.

"Do not fret, Miss Siseal," Roger said as he placed a hand on her back. "We'll find him and the Fat Lady."

"Where is he?" Ellie asked as she looked to the Blake twins.

Max walked past a few more portraits. "Weasley?" he continued on, hearing Roger question every portrait they passed.

"Its okay, Siseal," Lillian said, stroking her sister's hair as they continued along the corridor. "I'm sure he's fine."

"_Fine_?!" Fred demanded, "That's my brother! How would you feel if it was Sissy?"

"_Fred_!" Lillian hissed, holding tighter to her sister. She shot him a glare. "_This isn't funny anymore_." She mouthed, but Fred's eyes just glittered mischievously before he went back to looking panicked.

"Weasley! Where are you?" Roger called.

"This is ridiculous, I told you we shouldn't have done this..." Max complained.

"George!" Fred called, following behind Max. "_George_! I can't believe it... my brother killed by—"

"Sirius Black," George whispered in Roger's ear. The Ravenclaw screamed, jumping backwards. Roaring with laughter, George stepped out from behind a tapestry. "Excellent!" he high-fived his brother. "Couldn't have gone better. You sounded real worried about me."

Fred took a bow. "I do my best," he said, wiping away a tear of laughter.

Siseal slid down, collapsing onto the floor, sobbing.

"It's all right, Sissy," Lillian said, kneeling next to her sister. "See, he's okay. It was just a joke."

"Yeah, come on, Sissy," George said, walking over to her. "I'm fine. You don't need to cry..."

Lillian held a hand out to Siseal. "Come on, I'll take you to the Great Hall. That okay?"

Siseal nodded, running her hand under her eyes.

"Sorry, Siseal," George said, reaching for her. Lillian shot him a glare before helping her sister down the hall.

"I don't get it. That was hilarious," Fred said.


	5. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter Five

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

Oliver came storming into the Great Hall Monday morning with a fire in his eye that could only be sparked by Quidditch.

"We're playing Hufflepuff!" he cried, sitting at the table with the rest of his team.

"We're _what_?" Fred demanded, splattering his younger brother, who was sitting across from him, with food.

"Since when?" Harry shouted.

"Flint's just seen me, though knowing him I bet this decision was made ages ago." Oliver growled.

"What's their reason for that?" Angelina demanded.

"Says his Seeker is still in unfit condition to play. I think they're just sweating the bad weather."

"Well what are we going to do?" Alicia asked, looking worried. "We've been practicing for a match against Slytherin, Hufflepuff plays a completely different game!"

"We'll just have to change our strategy and hope for the best." Oliver groaned, "your sister, she didn't say anything to you, did she?" Oliver asked, leaning past Fred to address Lillian who was sandwiched between the twins as usual.

"_Please_!" she scoffed, "Juliet never talks to me at school if she can avoid it. Besides I would have said something if I knew. She might have told Sissy, but that'd be it."

"Sissy would have told us." Fred defended, Lillian shook her head.

"She wouldn't. She'd be too worried about Juliet being mad at her. Half the reason she's in Ravenclaw in the first place is because she was too worried that either Jewels or I would stop talking to her if she was sorted into one of our houses."

"She'd have told us," Fred repeated, not listening to Lillian.

Ellinor sat quietly with the group, listening to the conversation. Her eyes drifted to Michael and Jacob who were sitting a ways away. "Hope you guys do well," she said, picking up her mug as she stood to join them.

"We've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Huffllepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory—" Oliver hid his face in his hands. The girls at the table started giggling. "_What_?" he demanded, frowning at their laughter.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Angelina questioned with a smile.

"Strong and silent," Lillian commented.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," Fred growled. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver. Hufflepuff team are pushovers. Last time we played them, Harry had the Snitch in about five minutes."

"These are _completely different conditions_!" Oliver pointed up to the ceiling which showed heavy rain and clouds. "And it's only going to get worse! I was afraid you'd take it like this! He's put together a strong side and he's an excellent Seeker! We can't relax! We must keep our focus! We _must_ win!"

"Oliver! Calm down!" Fred shouted. "We _will_ win. We're taking it seriously, promise."

Oliver focused on Harry. "You need to get that snitch as fast as possible. Diggory has an excellent curve so watch out for that. He could lead you in the wrong direction and switch it up before you even realize what's going on." He turned to his Chasers. "Their Keeper is going to be tough. It's her last year too and she'll be just as determined to win as I am. She got a new broom over the summer so she'll be fast. _Don't let her read your plays_."

Shawn sat at the breakfast table with his Herbology book open. He reached for his coffee before hearing his brother take the seat next to him. "Shawn! Kane! We're playing Gryffindor on Saturday." He reached to his brother's plate, grabbing a roll.

Kane looked up from her own book. "What? We don't play for months."

"Flint just told the Gryffindors, their Seeker is still hurt. So they switched the order." Viktor said as he shoved the roll into his mouth.

"Lovely, Viktor," Kane stated as she looked around to see if she could find Juliet.

"Think this is the surprise she was talking about?" Shawn asked Kane.

"Definitely,"

"No wonder she's been in such a good mood. If we don't win we'll _never_ hear the end of it."

"I guess Diggory has to catch the Snitch before Potter then." Kane sighed.

"Diggory won't need to catch the Snitch." Juliet said, sitting next to her friends. "Not that I doubt he will, but there's no way I'm letting a single point go up against us. Bad weather or not I can still see a mass of red hurtling towards me. The Quaffle isn't getting through." She said with a maniacal glint in her eyes. "I've skipped the last few days of classes practicing for this game. We will. Not. Lose."

"Wood's got to be completely frazzled." Shawn sighed.

"He should be," Juliet grinned maliciously. "I'm finally going to take that smug asshole down a peg. Every bead of sweat is well deserved. They will lose. I promise." She looked to the Gryffindor table. "He had no idea. For once he doesn't look like a cocky bastard." She was smiling widely when she turned back to her food. "This game is going to be _great_!"

* * *

The morning before the match, Siseal woke up early and made her way down toward the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for her eldest sister to come out.

"Sissy?" Juliet asked, stepping out of the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"I... just wanted to say good luck..." she said softly, "I know this match means a lot to you."

"Thanks, Sis," Juliet said, smiling down at her. "I'm guessing you came down here to say that because you'll be sitting on Gryffindor's side?"

"I'm sorry..." Siseal said to her feet. "It's just Lilly... I'd rather sit by her than alone. And since you're in the game I can't sit with you and—"

"Hey," Juliet placed a hand on Siseal's shoulder. "Relax. I understand, no hurt feelings. I know where your true colors lie." She finished with a grin.

"Oh, I don't—"

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Siseal nodded and followed after Juliet, not having the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be rooting for her either.

When Juliet and Siseal made it to the Great Hall they parted ways.

"You know what's great about this weather?" Juliet asked of Kane and Shawn when she sat down. "Their Seeker wears glasses. He won't be able to see a damn thing!"

At the Gryffindor table, Ellie was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything interesting?" Jacob asked as he took the seat across from her.

"Not really, the Wasps and the Bats played a game yesterday."

"Who won?"

"Wasps,"

"Wicked, been a while since they won a game."

"I don't really follow Quidditch much..."

"Oi, Booth. You seen Wood?" Michael asked as he dropped into the spot next to Ellie. "I'm worried he's going to have a mental break."

Jacob pointed down the table where the Gryffindor team was sitting.

"Dammit, Oliver, quit telling me what to put in my mouth and sit down and eat something yourself!" Fred roared as Oliver began spooning him more oatmeal.

"Oliver," Lillian said, forcing him into the seat next to her. "Everything will be fine. The Hufflepuffs won't be any better off in these conditions then you will. You've done everything you can. Just eat."

"We should have practiced more." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "I should have run more drills. Weasley," his head snapped up looking at his two Beaters. "Every Bludger that comes by you, _aim at Diggory_."

"WE KNOW, OLIVER!" The twins bellowed at their captain.

"Wood! Leave the Beaters alone." Michael called as he gestured for Oliver to join them.

"He's a wreck..." Ellie commented quietly.

"When isn't he? First Juliet and now this Quidditch match?" Jacob teased.

Michael groaned, "_Juliet_," he hissed. "I'd forgotten she was Hufflepuff's Keeper..." he sighed heavily. "We're going to hear about this game for ages."

Jacob dropped his head to his chest. "Whistler, quick, flirt with Wood to make him feel better."

"That's not how it works..." Ellinor said as she looked at Jacob.

"No, try it," Michael said.

"You two have lost it..." she said with a sigh. "You so owe me."

"What?" Oliver demanded, not bothering to sit down. "I'm a little busy, what do you need?"

Ellie stood up next to Oliver and smiled lightly, touching his shoulder lightly. "Come on, Oliver, come sit with us. We can enjoy breakfast together." She said in a sweet voice.

Oliver just blinked at the girl a few times. "I have to go." He said, walking back to his team.

"Dammit," Michael swore, "be sexier next time."

"What am I supposed to do? Hike up my skirt up and sit on his lap?"

"It'd be a good start."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll give him a lap dance next time for good measure. Promise." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Whatever it takes to get his mind off that crazy Hufflepuff." Jacob sighed, shooting a glance over at the table full of Badgers.

"You're all idiots if you ask me. You two owe me Butterbeer next time we go to Hogsmeade. Wood barely knows me and I'm supposed to seduce the guy after he's been infatuated with a Hufflepuff for Merlin knows how long? Mad you are."

"What the hell was that?" Fred asked when Oliver came back.

"I don't know," he said, grabbing his broom. "A waste of my time. Come on, we need to go down to the pitch."

* * *

Lillian followed Fred and George up to the Hospital Wing after the game.

"That had to have been at _least_ fifty feet." She said softly, replaying Gryffindor's loss in her mind. "I can't believe the Dementors came to the match..."

"I've never seen Dumbledore that livid." Fred shook his head as he opened the door to the hospital wing, letting the mass of people flood in to see if Harry was okay. "Harry!" Fred shouted when he saw his teammate was awake. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You fell off, must've been fifty feet."

"We thought you'd died." Alicia said, who was trembling slightly

"But the match," Harry said, "what happened? Are we doing a replay?" His question was answered with silence. "We didn't... _lose_?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," George said, "just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, taking notice of his entire team save for his Captain.

"Still in the showers," Fred said, "we think he's trying to drown himself."

"It's not completely over, right?" Lillian asked. "We lost by a hundred points, right?"

"So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..." Fred continued.

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," George pointed out.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw."

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."

"It all depends on the points—a margin of a hundred either way." Lillian finished softly.

* * *

Shawn looked to Kane as they walked back into the castle. "Damn, Potter fell far... I hope he'll be fine. That was a long fall."

"Fifty or so feet," Kane said as she looked to him.

Ivy trailed behind him. "Why were the Dementors even here? They aren't supposed to come on campus..." she said shivering a little from the thought of them.

"If I knew they were going to be there I wouldn't have asked you to come love. You know that." Shawn said.

"Jewels is going to be on about this for a while." Kane sighed.

"I know..." Shawn agreed miserably.

"She won't be able to shut up... I wonder where she went after the game? Ah well, there will be quite the party in the Common Room tonight, that's for sure."

"We'll see her there, I'm sure she's just having a shower or talking with the rest of the team." Shawn dismissed before waving goodbye to Ivy.

* * *

Juliet walked into the Gryffindor changing room after the others had cleared out. She could hear the showers running and saw steam still billowing out from them as she walked deeper into the room. She took a seat on the bench between the rows of lockers and waited, still giddy from the victory. Wood's face would be _priceless_. After all that talk about how Gryffindor was going to trounce Hufflepuff and their Seeker couldn't even stay on his broom!

While waiting, Juliet began twirling her wand between her fingers, making yellow and black confetti fall into the shower. About a minute later the water shut off and the towel hanging over the edge of the shower was pulled down. Oliver, dripping with water and covered in confetti pulled back the curtain and stepped out, towel wrapped securely around his waist.

"We won," Juliet said smugly, getting off the bench, following Oliver over to his locker. He raised a shaking hand to the combination lock and began to turn it.

"So," Juliet leaned her elbow against the locker, resting her head on the side of her hand. "Let's hear it, Hufflepuff is number one. You're all talk. Actually, it'd be best if you started with someone like _I was wrong_." She began picking pieces of confetti off of his bare shoulder with her free hand. His skin was still warm from the shower.

Oliver dropped his arm and turned to Juliet. "Our Seeker fell off his broom," he said roughly.

"You picked a poor Seeker."

"No one could see anything."

"Right, and it's well known that everyone in Hufflepuff can see through storms." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"You didn't deserve the win."

"And you did?"

Oliver looked Juliet over, raising a hand to her cheek he cupped her face. Juliet's heart began racing, he was standing so close the water from his hair was dripping down onto her face. "I was wrong," he said, pulling her face to his.


	6. The Reprieve

Chapter Six

The Reprieve

Ellie was sitting at one of the tables, curled up in a chair, when Michael and Jacob made it back to the Common Room.

"Where's Wood?" she asked.

"Drowning in the showers so I'm told." Michael replied as he shook off his wet clothes. "He should be back soon, hopefully." He took a seat next to Ellie.

The rest of the Gryffindor team filed into the Common Room, each looking somber.

"Wood still not back yet?" Angelina questioned, pausing at the table.

Michael shook his head. "Not yet. How's Potter?"

"He's up, should be back by tomorrow. We didn't get a chance to tell him about his broom..." she shook her head before walking up the spiral staircase to her room.

Fifteen minutes later the portrait hole opened up and Oliver walked in. He remained silent as he took a seat at the table his friends were occupying, frowning slightly as he rested his chin in his hand, looking very confused.

"Oliver, you okay?" Ellinor asked as she lifted her eyes from her book.

"Yeah, you look like something is buggin' you, mate." Jacob said.

"Told you he'd be messed up," Michael said, "Whistler, here's your second chance. Flirt with him."

"I'm in pajamas, I can't hike up my skirt." She teased.

"Just do something."

"_Fine_." She hissed. She got up from her spot and placed her book on the table. Walking around, she knelt down next to Oliver. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked seductively.

"No, I'm all right," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl was trying to gain his attention. "Just..." he scrunched up his face for a moment. "Just need a minute is all."

"Look, mate, the loss wasn't _that_ bad." Jacob said, "you can still recover from it, it'll all be okay."

"It's not that," Oliver said, "we'll just need to hope that the next game played has a spread of a hundred points. It's a lot to hope for, but not inconceivable."

"Then what's bothering you?" Ellie asked as she stood up and returned to her seat. "That's _three_ Butterbeers."

"It's not a _bother_," Oliver corrected. "Though don't get me wrong, I'm not pleased about the match. We would have had it in the bag if it weren't for the Dementors."

"We'll be fine, Oliver. Got plenty more chances to beat the Hufflepuffs." Ellie said.

"Yeah, mate, why don't we head down for dinner? You must be starving?" Michael suggested.

"All right," Oliver said, leaning back in his seat, making no move to leave. "But first I want to hear you two apologize."

"Apologize for what?" they asked in unison.

"I believe you've called me a lunatic," he said, gesturing to Michael. "And you've called me pathetic and desperate," he said to Jacob. "I'll have you know I'm none of those things, and hard work _does_ pay off."

"Wood, what are you talking about?" Michael asked, looking worried that Oliver had completely lost his mind after the game.

"Hard work towards what?" Jacob pressed.

Oliver looked between his friends, a small smile playing on his lips. "Juliet." He said simply.

"What?!" Jacob shouted.

"You didn't, did you?" Michael asked.

"Do what?" Ellie asked.

"Try to kiss her."

"Wood!" Jacob cried.

"Details!" Ellie demanded.

Oliver looked distant and blissful for a moment. "Nah, I'll keep what happened to myself, thanks." He stood and stretched. "So, dinner?"

"I'm sorry," Jacob apologized, hoping it would get his friend to open up.

"Oliver, I must know more." Ellie said as they left the Common Room.

Oliver looked between Michael and Jacob. "Who is this?" he mouthed to them, gesturing to the fifth year.

"She's the cousin of one of Ravenclaw's Beaters."

"And how do you know her?"

Jacob shrugged. "Bumped into me at Hogsmeade."

"She's growing on you, Booth." Michael accused with a grin.

"Is not."

"I'm still waiting for my apologies." Oliver said, walking backwards.

"Oi! I said I was sorry already. Michael still has to apologize." Jacob said.

"Blimey, I'm sorry too, Oliver. Now what's going on?"

"Yes, we want to know," Ellie agreed.

"Damn straight I was right," Oliver said, his cocky personality starting to shine through. "And I told you what's going on. I waited four years on the perfect girl and now she's mine." He was bouncing a bit as he walked, the amount of smug leaking from him rivaling that of Percy Weasley.

"Wait, you two are dating now?" Michael asked. "Since when?"

"I wouldn't say we're _dating_. We're definitely... _something_." He said, walking into the Great Hall, dropping into a seat next to Fred, across from Lillian and George.

"Oliver?" Fred asked softly, as though he were talking to someone on their deathbed. "Why are you smiling?"

"He's completely lost it..." George said, shaking his head sadly at his Captain.

"He's not mad, George, he's in love." Ellie said with a small smile.

"Finally got a hold of the eldest Blake, apparently." Michael said.

"_Oliver Montgomery Wood_!" Lillian gasped, "_Please_ tell me they're not serious! _You could do so much better than my sister_!" she hissed.

Oliver shook his head. "Your sister is fantastic. Her only flaw is that she was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"_And she's crazy_!" Lillian shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Oliver just kept shaking his head. "Wood. Listen to me. I know you've been running after her since you were thirteen, but it took you _losing a Quidditch match to her _for her to start talking to you."

"She's just stubborn," Oliver said with a smile, "it's one of her quirks."

Lillian groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Seriously, Wood, the Blake girls are nuts." Fred said with a teasing smile aimed at Lillian. She shot him a glare.

"We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?" Michael asked Jacob.

"Not unless we disassociate ourselves from Wood, no."

Ellie looked between Fred and George. "Have you guys seen Potter yet?"

"We went up after the game." Fred said, "He's all right. Should be out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow. Gave everyone quite a scare."

"_Potter_!" Oliver said suddenly. "I forgot to see him."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll forgive you, Oliver." George said, "He already knows you don't care about him as anything more than a Seeker."

* * *

"Kane, have you seen Jewels? It's getting close to dinner..." Shawn said as he took a seat beside his friend. The Hufflepuff Common Room was packed with lively students. Cedric Diggory standing in the center of the mass, looking torn between enjoying himself and being uncomfortable at all of the attention. Someone had pulled down a Hufflepuff banner and had tied it around his shoulders like a cloak.

"She hasn't been back," Kane shook her head.

"You think she'd be at her own damn party..." Shawn muttered, looking around. "It's not like her to pass this up."

The entrance to the Common Room opened and Juliet entered to great applause and cheers from her housemates. Her face went bright red, realizing that her shirt was on inside out.

"Yes, thank you," she said, smiling at a fifth year that was telling her how well she flew, praying no one would notice her clothes. "It was rough, but we won." A Butterbeer was shoved into her hand by another student. Spotting Shawn and Kane, she politely declined some of the snacks being offered to her and made her way to her friends.

"Told you we'd win," she said smugly.

"We didn't doubt it." Kane said, "Where did you get off to?"

"Took an extra-long shower. Wanted to be completely refreshed for the party."

"We playing again soon? Or waiting for the regular season?" Shawn asked.

"Regular games should be kicking in now." Juliet said, taking a sip of her drink. She began looking absently around the room. What was she going to do now? Oliver would never let what had happened become a one-time occurrence. He was going to have to _talk about it_, and knowing him he'd want to do it in front of as many people as possible. The giant ass.

"JULIET!" Shawn shouted.

Juliet snapped to attention. "Huh? What?"

"I said, are you coming to dinner?"

"I think I'll stay, actually," Juliet said, "we don't get to celebrate all that often, and we've got quite a bit to be glad for." She made eye contact with Diggory and raised her drink towards him. "You two have fun, I'll see you later."

"Okay, catch up with you... later?" Kane frowned as Juliet walked away mid-sentence. She turned to Shawn. "Let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

The following morning, Oliver, Jacob, and Michael were heading down the main staircase as Juliet, Shawn, and Kane walked up from the kitchens.

"Juliet!" Oliver called, hurrying down the last of the steps to meet up with her. Juliet stiffened slightly, shooting a glance at her friends.

"Morning... Oliver..." she choked out, trying to ignore the stares she was getting from Shawn and Kane as Oliver took her hand.

"Sleep well?" he asked, "Hope you weren't celebrating too much. We'll take the cup yet."

"Slept just fine. Thank you." She said briskly, giving his hand a quick squeeze before pulling hers away, rushing into the hall.

"You sure showed us, Wood," Jacob said sarcastically as he caught up to his friend.

"She fancies me." Oliver said with a wide smile. "Did you see that? I held her hand."

Shawn and Kane exchanged glances before hurrying after Juliet.

"So... what was that?" Kane asked as she took her seat.

"No complaints about anything this morning?" Shawn asked. "Pleasantries towards Wood. You must have been hit in the head by a Bludger."

Juliet made no comment as she reached for the plate of bacon. Unfortunately for her, Oliver led his friends over to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat right next to her.

"Oliver, can you hurry this up, I would like to eat." Michael said as he stood behind the Scott.

Jacob had taken a seat at the table and was already filling his plate with food. "Sit down, Michael, we're not going anywhere." He looked to Juliet. "So, Blake, Oliver said the two of you are a thing now."

"I said we were _something_." Oliver corrected, shooting his friends a glare before turning to Juliet. "I didn't want to put labels on anything, you know... in case you didn't want that..."

"Yes. Well." Juliet said briskly, trying to ignore the coffee Shawn had just spit out. "Last night, Oliver admitted that I have, in fact, been right and Hufflepuff does, indeed, have the better Quidditch team."

"For that match," Oliver amended.

"And yes," she continued, still feeling Shawn and Kane staring at her. "I was surprised and rather impressed that the big headed Gryffindor was able to swallow his ego for a moment to see the truth."

Kane dropped her fork. "Shawn. She's come to the realization we had years ago."

"It only took four years." Oliver said with a wide smile, taking Juliet's hand in his. She sighed heavily but didn't move it.

"So, what do you have to say to us?" Shawn asked, motioning to himself and Kane.

"Nothing." Juliet said, pouring herself a cup of coffee with her free hand.

"Seriously, Juliet. Say it." Kane said, "I'll take the coffee away."

"Come on, Jewels." Shawn said.

"I should have sat with Percy." Michael complained. "_That_ would have been more fun than this."

"Don't ever admit to being wrong." Jacob cautioned Juliet. "We made that mistake, it's all Oliver has talked about since last night."

"I don't know what any of you are talking about." Juliet continued. "I have nothing to admit, I've done nothing wrong."

"You are so full of it, Juliet. We've told you for years. Just admit it." Shawn said.

"Admit _what_?" Juliet demanded. "I stand by everything I've ever said."

"Admit you like Oliver." Kane said.

"Okay," Juliet held up hers and Oliver's hand.

"That's not what I mean." Kane snapped. "Admit you've liked him before now too."

"Never," Juliet shook her head, "he was big headed and egotistical."

"I'm offended." Oliver said from beside her. "It's not my fault I've always had a better Quidditch team."

"Don't you start," Juliet shot him a glare. "The better team won last night and you know it."

"You're both hopeless." Shawn said.

Oliver looked to Jacob and Michael. "See, she fancies me." He repeated, holding up their hands as evidence yet again.

"We _know_!" Michael shouted. "We get it, we were wrong! It's been a day and it's just as bad as the last _four years_!"

Oliver continued to smile at them, waving his and Juliet's hands back and forth.

"Stop it!" she snapped.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind Juliet. She looked over her shoulder to see her two younger sisters standing behind her. Lillian had her arms folded and was shaking her head. "I never thought I'd see the day, Juliet. I thought you considered dating Gryffindors _slumming it_."

"I said no such thing." Juliet said, sounding bitter.

"Sissy?" Lillian said.

"Oh... I don't want to get involved..." Siseal said softly.

"This is going to be a disaster," Lillian sighed, turning to head back to the Gryffindor table.

"Um. I'm happy for you two." Siseal said quickly before hurrying after her twin.

"I hate siblings." Juliet growled, turning back to her breakfast.

"I love mine," Shawn teased, placing his hand on Viktor's head.

"I'm reading." He said.

"Right," Shawn looked to Kane. "Should we get going? That Herbology homework isn't going to do itself."

"See you later, Juliet."

"You don't have to admit anything to them." Oliver said to Juliet as Jacob and Michael excused themselves.

"I won't." Juliet said firmly.

"It doesn't matter, because we're the best couple in this school."

"Damn straight."

"And we're the best Keepers."

"Well, _I'm_ the best. You're all right, I guess." Juliet grinned for a second before her face fell. "They're going to be unrelenting."

"Hold your ground." Oliver said, getting up. "You've always done so in the past. I know _that_ all too well."

"You have to stop with that too." Juliet threatened, following him out of the hall.


	7. Christmas

Chapter Seven

Christmas

"You're giving him _the map_?" Lillian hissed. She was standing with Fred and George behind the statue of the hump-backed, one-eyed witch that held a path to the Honeydukes cellar.

"We don't need it anymore," Fred said, gesturing to the trio. "We have this thing memorized. Ah, here he comes. Psst—Harry!"

Harry stopped and began approaching the fifth years. "What are you doing? How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred said with a wink. "Come in here..."

Fred led the small group into an empty classroom. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a tattered bit of paper. "Early Christmas present for you, Harry." He handed it to George who unfolded the blank map on the table.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry questioned.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George said.

"And we hate to let it go." Lillian sighed.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you." Fred said, "But we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George said. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it any more.

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred gasped, staggering sideways, using Lillian to keep himself up. He sobbed gently into her shoulder.

"Explain, George," Lillian said.

"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry—young and carefree, and innocent..." Harry gave a well-deserved snort. "Well, much more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason." Lillian shrugged.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual." George continued.

"Detention." Lillian said.

"Disembowelment." Fred noted.

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_." George continued.

"So George dropped a few Dungbombs." Lillian explained.

"Lilly went into hysterics." George noted.

"And I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed—_this_." Fred put his wand to the parchment. "This little beauty has taught us more than any teacher here. You just have to say _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Lillian watched as the map began to draw itself, like it had thousands of times before. "Just be sure to wipe it. Otherwise anyone can use it." She said. "Just give it another tap and say _Mischief Managed_."

"Now, Harry, we must be off." Fred said, clapping him on the back. "Do us proud. And we'll see you in Hogsmeade."

* * *

Ellinor walked alongside Max and Siseal as they headed for Hogsmeade.

"You have to help me with Roger." Max was pleading, "I need to get him a Christmas gift."

"Get him a book." Ellie offered.

"I got him one last year, and one for his birthday. He didn't say anything..."

"You're asking for him to read too much into it, Max." Ellie sighed. "You know he's oblivious."

"Siseal?" Max turned to her.

"He mentioned that he needed new gloves..." Siseal muttered, "Said he's been losing his grip on the Quaffle more and more lately."

"Ah, Siseal! You are a Godsend." Max said as he grabbed her hands. "Thank you!"

"A Godsend indeed, Maxwell!" Roger said, overhearing the last of the conversation as he stepped out of the Great Hall, meeting up with his friends.

"You going to try to convince us to go to the Shrieking Shack again?" Max asked as Roger approached.

"Why of course, Maxwell!" Roger chuckled.

"I hate that place..." Siseal whispered with a shiver.

"Oh, I see Booth, Wood, and Nicholson." Ellie said, spotting the older Gryffindors heading down the stairs. "I'll see you guys in town." She said before departing. Roger's eyes were trained to her as she left.

"Roger Davies. That is my cousin." Max said, somewhat shocked.

"Oh, Maxwell, think nothing of it." Roger dismissed before rounding about and heading out of the castle. Siseal reached over and patted Max's hand.

"He's just..." she fell silent, not knowing what to say. "Sorry..."

"He's just oblivious... to everything..." Max put his hand on Sissy's and smiled. "Thank you, hon. let's go. I'll get us some Butterbeer."

Siseal shot one last glance over her shoulder to see if she could spot her sister or the Weasley twins. Slightly disheartened, she followed in Max's footsteps.

Ellie stepped up to the seventh year Gryffindors. "You guys have any plans for today?"

"Aside from getting you the Butterbeers we owe you?" Jacob asked, "Nothing really. You doing anything with Juliet, Wood?"

"No specific plans," Oliver shrugged. "I offered to take her to Madam Puddifoot's but she looked like she was going to castrate me. She's so sweet."

"Yeah, because that's true affection." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"She keeps me on my toes." Oliver said. "I love a challenge."

"Of course you do. Never the easy route for you." Jacob teased.

"Wood, why don't you two go to that broom shop?" Ellie offered. "You'd both enjoy that."

"Well, that's a must," Oliver said, giving a small wave to Shawn and Kane as he walked past. "Regardless of if we're going together or not, I have to give the Firebolt the gawking it deserves."

"Why are we just standing here?" Kane wined, pulling her jacket closer around her.

"We're waiting for Ivy, and Juliet now since she's not with Wood."

The red-haired Slytherin girl stepped up to Shawn at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"There you are, you seen Juliet?"

"Blake? The one with Wood?"

"Yeah,"

"No. I haven't seen her. You owe me a Butterbeer by the way."

"Fine, let's go get it."

"I'll meet you there," Ivy said slowly, noticing Michael up the path. "I have to catch up with someone."

"With who?"

"None of your damn business."

"What's her deal?" Kane asked, watching her walk off.

"How should I know?" Shawn retorted. "Something's up with her..."

"What are you two doing just standing here?" Juliet asked as she stepped up behind her friends. The bottom half of her face was covered by her black and yellow scarf, muffling her voice.

"Where were you all morning?" Shawn asked as the three started walking.

"Team meeting." Juliet explained before they were able to catch up with the Gryffindors. "Diggory wanted to go over some tactics. Nothing exciting. You two have anything planned?" She watched the back of Oliver's head as they walked, surprised and somewhat taken aback that he wasn't looking for her.

"Not as far as we know. I mean something might pop out at us, but I've been looking forward to a more laid back trip."

"You have plans with Oliver?" Kane asked.

"He offered to take me to Madam Puddifoot's. I turned that terrible idea down and he didn't say anything about it after."

"Is there anything _you_ want to do?"

"I don't have anything I need. For now I'd rather just head for the Three Broomsticks and grab a drink."

"I second that!" Shawn said, taking lead of the group.

* * *

Max looked to Siseal while Roger was preoccupied by the Firebolt he was gazing at longingly. "Roger is completely hopeless," shaking his head he tilted it a bit. "Hey, what do you want for Christmas? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Oh, you really don't have to get me anything..." Siseal said, turning red at the thought. "There's really not much I want, nothing of importance at least. I wouldn't want to seem selfish asking for something like—"

"Dishing out demands, Sissy?" George asked, stepping up behind her and Max. The Ravenclaw girl jumped, her blush deepening. She was surprised to find George alone.

"N-no, I was only... I didn't mean to..."

"Relax, Sissy," George laughed. "I'm only teasing." His gaze drifted to the Firebolt. "Merlin's beard, if I weren't so poor." He said longingly.

"I almost got what she wanted for Christmas out of her, Weasley." Max said, smiling a little. "Come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Max suggested, heading in that direction.

"You _want_ things?" George asked, walking alongside Siseal. "I always imagined your Christmas list as reading _please give Lilly and Jewels more gifts_."

"I wouldn't be upset if they got gifts and I didn't. They need more things than I do. If my gift money could go to getting them nicer brooms that would be lovely."

"Come on, Sissy, not even _you_ are that self-sacrificing."

"There's really not much I want." She repeated, how could she ask for any more? She was already speaking with George.

"You guys!" Max said, waving his hand as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open.

"Well, have fun," George said to Siseal, slowing to a stop. "Don't drink too much."

"You're... not coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit. Gonna stop by Zonko's real quick. I didn't spend quite as much as I'd planned to last time, so I have a bit of extra spending money. Unless you want to come with?"

Siseal's eyes widened for a second before she turned back to Max, looking extremely panicked. The blond boy waved his hand away, urging her to go with George.

"Looks like you're being banished." George joked, turning towards Zonko's. "Come on, I won't be long, we can meet up with them after. Half hour _tops_."

"I... okay..." she said, lowering her head so her hair blocked her face as she followed him into the joke shop. George b-lined it to a wide range of tea-cups.

"They bite your nose when you drink out of them." He explained, looking between a set of cups with a pattern of light pink rose buds and another with a blue lace design.

"That's horrible." Siseal whispered, looking at the unsuspecting cups.

"I'm thinking I can get Percy, Fred, Ron, and Ginny all in one go." George said, reaching to a high shelf, pulling down an expensive set. "They'll never expect it if _I'm_ the one offering, especially if Fred accepts."

"Does anyone eat anything you offer in the Common Room?" Siseal asked.

"They never learn." George chuckled, making his way over to a group of prank sweets. "Your sister had the idea of toffees that make your tongue grow uncontrollably. We've been working on it but we just don't have the funds."

"You want to open a joke shop?"

"We'd love it." George said with a sigh. "But we just don't have the money for it. That is the idea though."

"Well... good luck." Siseal said, smiling up at George as he reached for some sweets that induced hiccups. "Maybe you could..." she fell silent, embarrassed by her thought.

"I could what?" George asked, looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... what if you made sweets that make you look ill... for students that wanted to skip class..."

"_Siseal_!" George laughed. "That's bloody brilliant! I never would have expected that from you. A Ravenclaw wanting to skip class?!"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't use them." She defended. "I enjoy my studies."

"Course you do," George grinned. "All right, I have all I need, we can go to the Three Broomsticks if you'd like."

* * *

"Hey, there's a table in the back." Booth pointed out as he walked towards the bar counter to order.

Michael and Oliver started making their way to the back of the bar. Right as they were about to take a seat, Fred and Lillian slid into the chairs.

"Where did you come from?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Oliver." Fred said with a wink. "You look at a loss for a table. Lucky for you there's a few open seats at ours."

"_Yours_? We were about to sit down. Where's your brother?"

"Tell me which twin I am and I'll tell you where I'm hiding him." Fred challenged.

"You've got a giant F on your sweater." Oliver noted, taking a seat.

"He's found you out, Forge." Lillian sighed, shaking her head.

"Not sure where Gred went off to." Fred said with a frown. "We were all in Honeydukes, he said he was going to step out for a second. I'm not too worried, I don't have those weird twin vibes telling me he's going to come back maimed yet."

"Well that's good to hear. Oliver would go mental if something happened to his Beaters." Jacob said as he returned, setting four bottles on the table.

"Watch them, Blake," Oliver said. "We can't afford another loss."

"We'll be on our best behavior, Oliver," Fred said, taking his captain's mug from him. "Promise."

"As if I'd be able to keep them in line." Lillian said, taking the already stolen drink from Fred.

"And give me my drink." Oliver held his hand out, but Lillian shook her head before taking a sip.

"I'll keep it, thanks. Think of it as payoff for me not going ballistic over you using my sister to warm your cockles on a cold winter's night."

"I'm not getting you another," Jacob said as he took a large sip of his own drink.

"You owe me for that drink," Oliver said to Lillian before heading to the bar. On his return back to the table, he spotted Juliet, Shawn, and Kane stepping into the bar.

"Juliet!" He called, weaving his way over to her. "I'm glad you came here. I was worried we wouldn't get a chance to see each other." He pushed the Butterbeer he'd just purchased into her hands and gave her a quick kiss. "We have a table in the back. I'm going to get another drink." He pointed to the bottle in Juliet's hands. "You're the second Blake to get my drink in a span of five minutes...

"He's buying my sister drinks?" Juliet said to Kane after Oliver walked away.

"Knowing Lillian, she probably just stole it." Kane shrugged before heading with Shawn to the table in the back. Juliet stood in waiting until Oliver returned with his own drink.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said with a slight shrug. "I was expecting you to wait for me was all."

"Oh... you're not mad, are you? Sorry, Jewels, I was sure I would see you around here I just didn't know when you'd be leaving or where you'd want to go... After you said no to the tea shop I just guessed you were spending the day with Anderson and Spruce."

"Never mind. It was stupid." Juliet muttered before heading to the table.

"Harry's been fine, back in peak condition." Fred was saying to Jacob as the table started to fill.

"Not going to fall off his broom and lose you another match?" Juliet asked, taking a seat next to Oliver.

"Gryffindor deserved the win." Lillian said coolly.

"Then their Seeker shouldn't have fallen off his broom. The better team won, there's no denying it. We're doing quite well this year."

"I was surprised, Ravenclaw has always been a strong team." Fred noted, "I guess things are falling apart under Davies. Siseal must have been pretty put out by that one."

"Siseal doesn't give two bits about Quidditch." Lillian dismissed. "Though she did have to put up with Davies after that. Must have been brutal."

"I'd say we've got a pretty strong running for the cup." Juliet said, setting down her Butterbeer.

"We'll see, come February when we play Ravenclaw." Oliver said, shooting Juliet an easy smile, he only received a glare in response.

Shawn, who was returning with a drink, had it suddenly taken from his hands as Ivy slid past, snaking her way into the seat next to Michael.

"So, Michael, how have things been?"

"Fine? Didn't I just see you the other day?"

"Yeah, because Anderson wasn't in the library and I needed Potions help, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Yeah it was... yesterday..."

"I was too in the library." Shawn said. "I saw you—"

"_Silence_." Ivy hissed before looking back to Michael. "How is... Quidditch?"

"I don't play."

"Oh... er... how about professional teams?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't follow it either."

"Um... any new pranks?"

"Not since second year..."

"Oh... ummm..." Ivy sank low in her seat, drinking heavily from her Butterbeer.

The door to the bar opened again, letting in a gust of wind and snow. In stepped George and Siseal, smiling at one another. Fred stood up quickly when he spotted his brother and headed over.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, trying hard to keep his accusatory tone at bay.

"Did a bit of shopping." George said, holding up his bag. "Still room at the table for us?"

"Yeah," Fred said, looking to Siseal. "He wasn't too much of a bother, I hope."

"Oh, no, not at all." Siseal said, "Er, not that you could have been! Itwasverypleasent." She said quickly, blushing furiously.

"What are they doing to her?" Juliet demanded, watching the Weasley twins pester her youngest sister.

"Who knows," Lillian said, sounding slightly annoyed as Fred began guiding Siseal towards the bar as George brought his bags to the table.

"Well, well! I've been missing out on quite the party!" George said, pulling an unused chair over from another table.

To add to the large gathering, Roger and Max, who had been sitting alone at a small table a ways away, had decided to join the festivity.

"Wood!" Roger proclaimed, "How are things on the Quidditch field for the Gryffindors? Excited for the game post-holiday? I know I am, can't wait for a friendly match."

"You're ready to lose another?" Oliver asked, raising his glass playfully in Roger's direction.

"Just a game, Wood, not life and death. Plus with all the practice we've had since the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw game, I do not believe we will lose."

"Quite a bit more than a game for us at this point." Juliet said honestly. "We've got recruiters coming to these matches."

"Someone from Puddlemere United is coming to my next match. Seemed very excited to hear from me." Oliver said with a wide smile.

"Where did you go off to?" Lillian asked George.

"Stopped by the Quidditch shop." George said, "Bumped into the Ravenclaws, kept Siseal hostage for a bit and forced her to shop with me."

"Sounds like cruel and unusual punishment." Lillian teased. "What's Fred doing?"

"I dunno, buying Siseal a drink." George said, the smile sliding off his face. "Came over right quick when we showed up, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Lillian said quietly.

"Interesting..." George replied, neither one willing to voice their concern.

"What've you got there?" Kane asked, pointing to Jacob's glass.

"Captain and coke," Jacob gave the short glass a little twist.

"Any good?"

"A little sweeter than I like my drinks, but I don't regret it."

Shawn groaned. "Kane, don't."

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm seventeen."

"The two of you are going to wind up pissed and we'll have to guide your stumbling asses back to the castle."

"I'll make it back on my own way sooner than Booth will." Kane scoffed.

"Is that a challenge?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

Kane looked Jacob over. "It could be."

"I win, you chip in for me to go to the World Cup this summer. I lose, I'll chip in for yours."

"Deal,"

"Kane. Stop." Shawn said. "You will _not_ have the money for that right after school. Neither of you will."

"Nix the cup," Kane said turning back to Jacob. "I win, you take me on a date."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, but if you lose, you have to kiss Davies." He pointed to the Ravenclaw.

"Deal."

"D-do I get a say in this?" Roger asked, looking taken aback. "Maxwell, are you quite all right?" he asked as his friend lurched forwards, choking on his Butterbeer.

"F-fine," Max excused, coughing as he hammered on his chest.

"You're going to the World Cup?" Oliver asked Juliet.

"Of course, my parents got Lilly and me tickets last year when they first went on sale. Went to a lot of trouble, too, having to convert Muggle money."

Lillian checked her watch. "Hey, Fred, we should get on to Zonko's before we have to head back to the castle."

"Yeah, all right," he looked to George. "Come on."

"I just got here, mate!" George gestured around.

"Want to stop by Spintwitches?" Oliver asked Juliet as he offered her a hand.

"I suppose," she said, standing up as he did. "Keep an eye on her?" Juliet begged of Shawn, looking to Kane.

"Will do." Shawn said, scowling at the blonde.


	8. The Downward Spiral

Chapter Eight

The Downward Spiral

Juliet's grip tightened around the letter she was holding as she weaved her way through the halls, coming back from the Owlery.

"Jewels!" a voice called, she turned to find her sister, halfway down a staircase, flanked by Fred and George.

"Lilly," Juliet greeted flatly, eyes narrowing at the ginger twins.

"I'll meet you two in class," Lillian said, ushering the boys away as she approached her sister. "All right there, Jewels? You look a little worse for wear."

"I'm not going to bother telling _you_." Juliet growled.

"Ah, come off it, just because I got into the better house doesn't mean the two of us have to be at each other's throats all the time."

"You sound like Oliver."

"Is that a bad thing? I was under the impression that the two of you actually fancied one another. Could have fooled me with all the time you've been spending together. I heard Fred caught you two—"

"Enough," Juliet held up her hand, silencing her younger sister. "If you must know, it's a letter from one of the teams I asked to come see me play. They were... not impressed by my performance."

"Oh..." Lillian fell silent. "I'm... really sorry about that. That's... you play brilliantly."

"Yes, but I'm no _Oliver Wood_." She handed the letter to her sister. "It's not like Beaters and Chasers where you need multiple people, Keepers aren't in as high demand." She sighed, "Just... do me a favor, don't tell Wood?"

"Tell Wood about what?" Lillian asked, setting the letter aflame with her wand. "Who wants to be on Puddlemere anyway?"

"Thanks..." Juliet said softly as Lillian left to get to class.

* * *

Shawn and Kane sat at the Hufflepuff table. Several months had passed since the bet had taken place between Jacob and Kane and the pay-off was fast approaching.

"I can't believe you made that deal with Booth," Shawn shook his head. "Now you've got to kiss the Ravenclaw." Shawn stuck his index finger in his mouth jokingly.

"You're just jealous." Kane dismissed.

"You're really going through with it?"

"I lost a bet." Kane shrugged. "I'm not going to back down from that... just put it off as long as possible."

"You've got one more week by my count." Shawn reminded. Kane just groaned.

At the Ravenclaw table, Max was glaring pointedly at Kane. "I can't believe that she's going to do it." He growled. "She's stealing him right under me!"

"I don't think she means too." Siseal said softly. "I'm sure it will be okay. It's only one kiss?"

"What if it's his first kiss and she takes it from him?! He deserves better than that!"

"Oh, Max... I'm quite sure it's not... Have you ever thought..." Siseal looked down at her hands as she began playing with her fingers. "Maybe he doesn't... that you're not... umm..." She fell silent, not wanting to hurt Max's feelings.

"Hmm?" Max lifted his head. "I think it's the hair... I should wear it down."

"Quit being an idiot, Max." Ellinor said sitting next to Siseal at the table. "Sissy, I apologize for his current state of... insanity. He'll snap out of it soon."

"Oh, no, it's okay." Siseal said with a small smile. "He's fine. It's quite all right."

Max looked between Siseal and Ellie before lowering his head. "I should just find a quiet Muggle back home and call it good..."

"You're fifteen, Max. It's not the end of the world that a boy doesn't like you." Ellie shook her head.

Max frowned before looking to Sissy. "How're things going with your sister for recruitment?"

"Oh. Um. Well, I hope. Juliet is a fantastic flyer, I'm sure someone will notice her soon." Siseal said with a warm smile.

Roger sat down opposite Siseal. When he met her eye he gave a small flinch before recovering with a wide smile. "Good morning ladies and gentle fellow." He said in his usual boisterous tone. "I see there are no scones this morning. Shame."

"Why are you so happy?" Max asked, looking to Roger.

"No happier than usual, my good friend." Roger said with a slight tilt of the head.

"No, this... this vibe is different than normal." Max said cautiously.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood." Ellie pointed out. "More than I can say for you."

"Yes, perhaps that is it, Maxwell. Your sour mood is making my cheerful attitude look all the more expressive!" Roger said, grabbing onto any way to get the spotlight off of him. He was desperate not to talk about what had just occurred moments before he'd entered the Great Hall.

_"Do you have me mistaken for Siseal?" Lillian had asked Roger as the two stood in a hallway. She was running late for breakfast and this boy had stopped her dead in her tracks, prattling on about some bet she knew nothing about. "I get that we look alike, being twins and all, but in case you've forgotten, she has long hair." Lillian tugged on her shoulder length locks._

_ "Oh, Lillian, always on par with that rapier wit of yours. Truly I have not met many I find funnier than you." Roger had said. "However, I must point out that it would be very unlikely for me to mistake you for your dear, sweet sister. Not that you are not sweet, my lady, but you're quite a bit louder than Siseal is. I merely thought that with our growing bonds of friendship—"_

_ "We're not friends. You're far too annoying."_

_ "There you go with your jokes again!" Roger laughed, "But really, I'm slightly disturbed by this bet. Do not get me wrong, it isn't as though I would spoil their fun by refusing, I just mean to say that I wish I had been consulted first. And I also find it slightly off putting that I would be the punishment."_

_ "For fuck's sake, Davies, it's a kiss. Give it a rest!"_

_ "You act as though this is no laughing matter!"_

_ "It's not!" Lillian shouted. She grabbed the front of Roger's robes and kissed him. "There. See. I'm going to breakfast. Merlin you're annoying! How Siseal ever puts up with you—" Lillian continued ranting as she walked away._

Roger glanced to Siseal again before looking away quickly, trying his hardest not to blush. "Maxwell, pass the sausages if you would."

Juliet walked into the hall with Oliver at her heels.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was slighting him.

"No, it's not you." She lied. It _was _his fault, though not in any way that would make sense for Juliet to be mad about. He was just too good. The recruiters all wanted him, not her. "Just. Please, Oliver, some space." She said before turning to the Hufflepuff table.

A hand clamped down on Oliver's right shoulder. "_It's been so lonely without you here_." Fred began to sing.

"_Like a bird without a song_." George chimed in from Oliver's left.

"Shove off," Oliver growled, shaking Fred's hand from his shoulder. "I've got to deal with the two of you enough at practice, I don't need you bothering me now."

"Hear that, Fred?" George said, placing a hand over his heart. "Our good friend dear ol' Olly doesn't seem to like us much. And here I thought we were so close."

"Like a brother to me." Fred shook his head solemnly.

"Why aren't you two off pestering people with Blake?"

"Where is Lilly..." Fred muttered, looking around.

"That's odd. We've lost her. She's usually right there." George said, pointing to Fred's side.

"Everything all right?" Jacob asked as he and Michael stepped into the hall. "You look distraught."

"I think Juliet's mad at me." Oliver sighed, "But when I ask she says it's not my fault."

"That's not what's distressing." Fred shook his head. "What's distressing is that Oliver here didn't fully appreciate how George and I were trying to help relieve some of the pain."

"I have a lovely singing voice," George said, patting his throat lightly, giving a small cough. "Girls scream over it."

"In pain, maybe," Oliver said to himself.

"Ah! It worked. Wood's back to his normal self. I think our work here is done, George. Booth, Nicholson." Fred nodded to the two in turn before heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry to hear that Juliet is mad at you, mate, but then again, isn't she usually?" Michael asked as the three followed after the twins.

"What? Of course she's not usually mad at me." Oliver dismissed, "what kind of a relationship would that be? There's a reason she's in Hufflepuff. She's kind and caring."

Lillian sat down at the Gryffindor table, opposite the Weasley twins and next to Oliver. "Looking a little worse for wear today, Wood." She commented with a grin, reaching over him for a piece of toast.

Oliver perked up for a moment. "Hey, Blake, you don't—"

"If you're about to ask me a question about my sister I'm letting you know now, not only do I _not_ know the answer, I wouldn't respond if I did." She spotted a slice of toast on George's plate that already had jam on it. She quickly swapped it out for her own bare piece.

"Hey!" George protested half-heartedly.

"I already think it's unbelievably strange that the two of you are together." Lillian continued. "I don't understand. Do you like being brow-beaten?"

"She doesn't brow-beat me... anymore." Oliver said, sitting upright.

"But you're in a relationship that only started because you lost to her in a Quidditch match. That _can't_ be healthy." Lillian shook her head, taking a bite into the toast. "Eugh, what is this?"

"Apricot." George said, the group looked at him in disgust.

"You're a monster." Fred said with sudden knowing. He gave violent shake of his head before turning to Lillian. "So, what kept you? Got caught up trying to make your outfit match?"

"Oh yes, it's very difficult to coordinate with _black robes_." She said. "oh, I can't believe it, that first year stole my look! Now I have to go change."

"Even I was surprised to see you unattached from those two." Jacob said from over his coffee.

"Got trapped by a blabbermouth Ravenclaw who wouldn't stop chatting in my ear—"

"Davies." Fred and George chorused, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"—so I kissed him to shut him up. Worked too. Managed to make my escape." She said with mock evil laughter.

"Lillian Blake!" George placed a hand on his forehead, mocking a faint. "Whatever shall we do with you, you trouble maker!"

"So, does the lady kiss and tell?" Fred asked, leaning in.

Lillian thought on this for a moment. "Not very good."

"Oooh..." the twins recoiled.

"How bad?" Michael asked, stifling a snicker.

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd give him a three."

"Oooooh!" The twins groaned again.

"That's gotta blow." Jacob said shaking his head at the twin's reaction. "What'd he want?"

"I dunno, he just wouldn't stop talking. I was so desperate to get away from him. I'm glad I only had to resort to kissing him quiet because I was willing to do much worse. He seemed so shocked."

"Probably his first kiss. I don't think those Ravenclaws get out much." Fred smirked as George leaned over so he could see between Oliver and Lillian's shoulders. He began making kissy faces towards the Ravenclaws.

"Oh I doubt that." Lillian rolled her eyes. "Though I'm sure none of the Ravenclaws snogged anyone before they were fourteen."

Max looked up seeing George making faces at him. He winked before blowing a kiss back his way.

"I think I was just sexually harassed..." George said, sitting back upright.

"Good for you, mate." Fred said, patting him on the back.

"Not in a good way."

"Ah, tough break then."

"We're all here for you." Oliver said with a smirk. "Can't have you dwelling on it. Might mess up your game."

"Sometimes, Wood, I swear you only like me for my Quidditch prowess."

"Something like that."

Shawn looked at Juliet when she sat down. "You okay?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the _Daily Prophet_. "Oliver harassing you again?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, Oliver has been absolutely lovely, thank you." She said, sliding the sports section out of Shawn's paper before turning to Kane. "What are you reading?"

"Studying for an Astronomy exam today and I have to finish the map of the stars around the full moon." Kane sighed.

"Who won?" Shawn asked Juliet as she looked through the sports section.

"No match last week, remember?" Juliet asked, skimming the pages. "One of the Harpies broke her leg and the reserve player got her head caved in from a rogue Bludger. I was looking to see if they've found a replacement."

"You hear anything yet?"

Juliet shook her head, not meeting either of her friends' eyes. "Now that Hufflepuff is out for the cup, I can't convince any recruiters to come down. I missed my window. Puddlemere United is coming to watch Oliver play in the cup match. He's been talking about it for weeks now." Her hand curled into a fist, crushing the edges of the paper she was holding. "They should be coming here for me." She growled, thinking back on their spectacular loss against Slytherin and Gryffindor's subsequent domination of Ravenclaw. "I'm not hungry." She excused, getting up, heading out of the hall, keeping her eyes from straying to the Gryffindor table. The last person she wanted to be with right then was Wood and all his professional Quidditch options.

"Whoa, Jewels, wait up." Kane said, starting to stand.

"I'm not really up for talking right now." Juliet said. "Finish your charts. Wouldn't want you flunking out of _star gazing_. Now _that_ would be embarrassing."

* * *

Ivy had gone silent while listening with one of her fellow male housemates talk about what they were going to do that weekend. Reaching over for a pitcher of water Ivy caught a glimpse of Michael smiling as Oliver had said something.

Walking into the Great Hall was a rather tall blonde haired female sporting a green and silver tie. She had a small smirk on her face as she shoved her way past a fourth year Hufflepuff. October Lunarti, a Slytherin sixth year who fit all the stereotypes subscribed to her. Her bright eyes were probably the _only_ thing people found attractive. She slid into a seat next to Ivy as she reached for the water. "Tsk tsk Rayne, you going to go slumming with the Muggle-born and half-bloods again?" She asked laughing a little to herself. Her nasty behavior at school had earned her a reputation worthy of a Malfoy. October shook her head slightly before flashing the red headed girl a quick grin. Not the devilish one she gave to other students, but more of a softer one as she usually kept reserved for Ivy.

"I hang out with Anderson. Whomever he chooses to be around does not mean a thing to me." She said somewhat sharply, maintaining appearance at the table. October nudged her head towards the door as she reached for some bacon. Ivy had nodded her head as if agreeing with the male she had been talking to prior. "Sounds great Finn, I forgot about my Potions homework. We can talk about this more after Charms okay?" Before he could respond Ivy had grabbed her bag and departed from the table, followed by October.

The two walked with hushed tones down the hall. "You always have to do that don't you?" The red head hissed. "You can't just let it sit for one moment?"

"Always have to give them something hun. They won't believe it otherwise." October said taking a bite of the bacon she'd snatched. "You _can't_ just stare at him when we're in the Great Hall. Others would notice." She shook her head lightly. "Hey so about the other day, did your brother send you anything?"

"Stay away from Jruid. He's falling into Leonardo's footstep." Ivy sounded disappointed when she said the last bit, referring to her father. It was a rarity when she did.

"I know but have you seen his chest?"

"That's disgusting, he's my brother."

"But still…" October swooned a little waving her hand as she pretended to cool herself off. "Did you get anything?"

"He sent me some ingredients for Potions class, but not much else."

"I thought he was sending something cooler when you mentioned you got an awesome gift from him." October finished off the bacon in her hand. "Who would want Potion materials?"

"He sent some Muggle things. I'm not quite sure what some of them are. I was going to ask Anderson to tell me. He's the gateway into that world." Ivy said shrugging a little.

"Did you send you more of those baseball cards from the States?"

"No, this time he sent a football jersey from Italy and some weird thing from Spain. I'm not sure why."

"Your brother is a weird one. Hopefully he finds his way back to the right path." October said tapping her finger to her lips. "Maybe I could help him with that."

"Merlin kill me now…" Ivy said as the two kept walking. "We have class. And for fuck's sake quit thinking about my brother. It grosses me out."


End file.
